Rosario Vampire: Brightest Darkness - Untold Stories
by Lord Daemon
Summary: Based off of my Brightest Darkness series - A collection of one-shots, short stories, what-if's, and prequel stories from my fanfiction saga. Contains OC, violence, and sexual themes.
1. Prologue

**Hello, and welcome to the Rosario Vampire: Brightest Darkness – Untold Stories collection. And yes, just for sake of saying it; I do not own Rosario + Vampire or any of the characters/places referenced in it. All other characters are my property however. Before you read on, or haven't guessed from the story's flavor text, here are a few things you need to be aware of:**

**1. This is a collection of short stories, one-shots, and some canon tales that are based off of my Rosario Vampire: Brightest Darkness saga. If you haven't read it, or at least one of the acts, then none of this is really going to make much sense to you.**

**2. This story DOES contain OCs (original characters), or at least some of the stories within it will. Again, you would know this if you had read my other works. Thus, there shouldn't be any surprise or outrage for this story having OCs in it.**

**3. This story does not have an 'end' planned, it will be added to again and again when new stories for it are thought up.**

**4. Not all stories in here are canon to my Brightest Darkness saga, if any are then it will be noted at the very beginning in the title. Otherwise assume the story is completely standalone.**

**5. Ratings for these stories will vary greatly, from some being pure humor and giggles while others can get dark and mature. The _extreme_, adult oriented scenarios will be posted on my 'other profile' when they're written. For simplicity, just assume the whole story here to have an 'M' rating.**

**6. This prologue chapter has me talking to the cast of R+V and BD, try not to be too shocked or jealous.**

**7. If you have a short story or one-shot that you want to see added or have already written yourself, let me know and I can add it in.**

**8. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Rosario Vampire: Brightest Darkness – Untold Stories**

LordDaemon: Alright, we're finally ready to start the story. I trust everybody had time to read over the scripts for the first few shots, right?

Tsukune: I have a question. *raising hand up while holding a written copy of this very story in his other hand*

LD: Yes?

Tsukune: What the hell is wrong with you? *shaking head with disbelief*

LD: Quite a lot actually, but could you specify what exactly you're referring to?

Moka: He means these stories we're going to be in, have you read this? *holding script out with embarrassment*

LD: Of course, I wrote them. What's the problem?

Kurumu: For starters we're not in the first story, Apoch and Astreal are. *fidgeting around while whining*

LD: Yeah, it's just the first story of this. It's a prequel for the BD saga and also something I've wanted to write for a while now.

Apoch and Astreal: What's wrong with us being in the first story? We've been in the series since the beginning.

Rason: Ok, seriously, how the _hell_ are you two always talking in unison like that? It's just creepy.

Kurumu: Not only that, but you can't start the first chapter of your story by you _talking _to us! We're fictional characters, we're not real! *waving around expectantly*

LD: So are the voices in my head, your point? *calm and casual expression still*

Yukari: We ARE the voices in your head!

LD: And now you're the voices that are on this website. Are there any actual questions or can we start now? *raising an eyebrow in question*

Mizore: Yes, I have one. What the hell is with the story 'Mizore's Mistress'? *growling around the lollipop in her mouth while having arms crossed, script held firmly in one hand*

LD: I trust you read it?

Mizore: Unfortunately.

LD: Then I would think it would be self-explanatory. Again, are there any _real_ questions?

Felucia: You realize I'm straight right? I mean, you _made_ me that way. *expectant stare*

LD: Yes, and?

Felucia: Then how the fuck can you have me and Mizore-

LD: Ah ah! Spoilers my dear, wait for the readers to get there first. *chuckling in amusement*

Dark: Making those two do such a thing… I swear, if you weren't the one that created me…

LD: Then you wouldn't exist and we wouldn't be having this pointless discussion. Now, are there any other _actual_ questions regarding the story, or can we start already? *exasperated voice*

Ahakon: I actually have a question on why those two are here. *pointing over to Jovian and Jacqueline*

Jovian: What about us? We're part of the series too, brat.

Jacqueline: Yeah, what's wrong with us being here?

Ahakon: You're evil, you're the villains in the series!

Jovian: Hey, LordDaemon wanted us to be here, so we're here. You got a problem with that, talk to him. *snooty tone while crossing arms*

Yukari: What's the point, nobody can tell him what he can write and what he can't. If real people couldn't keep him from writing how he wanted to, what the hell are we going to say to stop him? *scanning through the pages of the script with a questioning expression*

LD: Bingo. Now, are we all set?

Luna: Question!

LD: …fine. What?

Luna: I need a new copy of the script. *showing empty hands*

LD: That's not a question, that's a statement. Besides, I just gave you a copy a few seconds ago.

Luna: Yeah… I got hungry. Sorry. *embarrassed expression*

LD: *blank stare*

Falla: You made her that way, don't be so surprised. *casually reading through her script with both eyes*

LD: What was that? You can share your copy with your sister? Thank you Falla, that's very generous of you. *glancing to Falla with a dull expression*

Falla: What? I never said that!

LD: *dull expression with a raised eyebrow*

Falla: …goddammit. *looking down at the script with a grunt as Luna walks over to look at it as well*

LD: Ok. Everybody has a script to read. Now, can we please get started? *frustrated tone while tapping foot*

Gin: I've got a question actually. *raising hand with a curious expression*

LD: Dear fucking god, yes, please, what is your question? *demanding tone while looking up with frustration*

Gin: So… are you going to pair me with Sun in any of these stories, or am I still stuck with Kokoa?

Kokoa: Hey, what's wrong with being paired with me? *frighteningly terrifying look of rage while holding the script in one hand and her Kou-mace in the other*

Gin: You're kidding right? His fanfiction has to be the only one ever to have _us_ paired together. I'm supposed to be with Sun. *expectant expression coupled with disbelief*

LD: That's why it's called fanfiction, hence, the writer's say in what the fuck happens to you. Besides, I think you two work well in it together.

Kokoa: Hold on a second here, just what the hell is wrong with being paired with me rather than that goddamned weakling of a mute for a siren? *glaring at Gin with fury*

Gin: Seriously? For one she's closer to my age. *shrugs*

Ruby: Thank you. *raising a hand while still looking through her script with a blank expression*

Razico: I was rather curious about that pairing as well.

Kokoa: What's wrong with my age, I'm not that young compared to you!

LD: Look, it was either Kokoa or Ruby, and I had already planned Ruby's match with Razico. And again, I see you two working well together, which you _have_. Ok? *expecting expression at Gin while holding hands out to my sides*

Ruby: Dodged a bullet with that one. *still casually reading through the script*

Gin: Hey, what do you mean by that?

Ruby: A treasure hunter or a pervert, tough choice. *keeping eyes on the script*

Gin: I'm not a pervert anymore in that story!

Kurumu: Which is just as strange as him being with Kokoa. *puzzled expression*

Moka: No, Kokoa being with Gin is much worse. *weak expression while shaking her head*

LD: Enough! It's how the story is and you will all deal with it. Now, we've waited long enough, can we just get started? *eyebrow twitching while glancing around at everybody with frustration*

Render: I've got another question for you. *raising hand up*

LD: *looks at Render with a dull glare*

Render: Are Leon and I in this story at all? I don't see anything for us. *flipping through the pages of the script*

LD: At this current, exact moment in time, no. However I'm sure you two will be added into the story in some way.

Leon: Then why call us in if we're not in this thing yet?

LD: Because you're my characters and I may need you later on!

Render: No, we're tsukuneXmoka's characters, remember? He submitted us in that contest you held a while ago.

LD: He offered the character design and powers, I supplied the background, personalities, dictated how you two act and where you go in my story, and even had artwork commissioned for both of you. You're. _Mine_. *death glare*

Leon: Well, that's going to give me peaceful dreams tonight. *disturbed expression*

Render: Um… alright then. But, when are we going to be in one of the stories?

LD: I said later on!

Render: Ok. But, where will we be needed and when?

LD: … not one more word out of you two, or so help me that when it's finally time for you and Apoch and Astreal to have your intimate love scenes I'm going to have them fucking kill you for being completely worthless and totally unsatisfying in bed and then give them two _new _treasure hunters who are Gary Stu's so that they'll have their world rocked beyond what you two could have ever done, got it? *very loud and unhappy voice*

*group just stares at me in silence*

Leon: … who's Gary Stu?

Render: Wait… *looks over to Apoch and Astreal then back to me* … we get to go all the way with them later on?

Apoch: Um, I never agreed to that. *holding hand up with a nervous expression.

Astreal: I'd rather have a threesome with Ms. Kurumu and Mr. Rason. Hell, you can include Ms. Luna as well, please. *desperate begging voice while my inbox floods with requests to make it happen complete with artwork*

Yukari: You speak as if he's going to listen to you. *dull tone*

Ahakon: He might, it could be another one of these 'stories' he'll have us do. *looking through the script worriedly*

LD: Enough already! Now, are there any questions regarding what you've read so far? *loud and demanding tone*

Tsukune: Depends, are you going to listen to any complaints we have?

LD: Sure.

Moka: And are you going to consider taking care of them?

LD: Not at all.

Sun: *hand signals with a puzzled expression*

LD: Just write down what you're saying Sun, I don't understand sign language. *looking down with a hand over my eyes while shaking my head*

Ran: Are Ahakon and I going to have a story together? *glancing to Ahakon with a soft smile*

Yukari: For god's sake, he's younger than you are!

Ran: Only by a few simple years. *scoffing tone*

Kokoa: Apparently that's enough to cause a problem with _some_ people. *glancing to Gin with a glare*

Yukari: Oh c'mon, Ahakon's obviously made to be my match in these stories. What's with you wanting him anyway?

Ran: LordDaemon is one of the few writers on this site that actually had me and my sisters included in his story. He can do whatever he wants with me and tell me whoever I'm to be attracted to. *arrogant tone and stance*

Ahakon: Not complaining here. *eyeing Ran's body*

Yukari: Ahakon!

Ahakon: What? Like you said, it's LordDaemon's say anyway. *shrugs*

Ren: I rather like his story to be honest. Especially with my role in it. *glancing to Tsukune*

Moka: You would you slut. *narrowed glare*

Ren: Hey, just following the script bitch.

LD: Alright already! We're not here to talk about my other story!

Felucia: This is a series of stories _about_ your other story.

LD: Just stop! Everybody! Let's just get this started already.

Rin: Um, what's my line again?

LD: Dear… god… you're not in the first story, you don't need to worry about that. Besides, I've written everything important for you to know in red in your copy to help you follow us better.

Rin: Everything's in red. *flipping through pages with a puzzled expression*

LD: Exactly. Ok, we're all here and… wait, where's Kyouko and Talon? *looking around with annoyance*

Falla: Kyouko was praying in her dressing room, or at least that's what I heard as I passed by. *still looking through her script with Luna*

Tsukune: Praying?

Falla: *nods then shrugs* She was shouting out 'god' to somebody with a lot of passion. *blinks then looks up in thought, then back down to the script* Ah, in hindsight it's probably not the guy upstairs.

Gabriel: Nothing gets past you. *shaking his head while looking through the script*

LD: Whatever! We'll start without them. Apoch, Astreal, you're up for the first story, are you ready?

Apoch: One more question. *raising hand up*

LD: *very long and frustrated pause* … fine, what is it?

Apoch: Do you remember how when you had my sister and I be attracted to Mr. Ahakon in your other story for a short time?

LD: Yes, what about it?

Apoch: *looks over to Ahakon, then over to Render, then back to Ahakon, then again to me* I will get down on my hands and knees and let Mr. Ahakon ride me until the world comes to an end right now in front of everybody if you would please switch me back over to him in your other story.

Yukari: What? *expression and tone being of shock and outrage*

Render: What the hell?

Astreal: Me as well. I will bear his child, I'll be his slave if need be, just please switch me back over to him. *begging voice while holding hands together*

Leon: We're standing right here, what the fuck? *expression of disbelief and anger*

Render: You seriously want a younger boy than me? I thought we were connecting in the other story, where did all of this come from?

Apoch: You may be LordDaemon's property in terms of character development and personality, but you're still from somebody else's mind. I'd rather be with a younger boy than with somebody who came from some other writer. *stern expression with hands at her hips*

Astreal: We never agreed to love you in that story, that wasn't our decision to make at all. And for the record _Mr._ Leon, I'd rather suck Mr. Ahakon's dick than yours any day!

Ahakon: … again, I'm not complaining here. *shrugs with a smile*

Yukari: What the hell? What about me? *extreme anger while glaring at Ahakon*

LD: *looks around at the group of characters as they begin yelling/bickering/arguing/cursing/flipping each other off/threatening death upon each other* … ok, starting to see why other writers don't talk personally with their own characters too often. *pulls out a revolver and fires a round into the air, instantly grabbing everyone's attention*

LD: Alright then. Now, if you're all done, Apoch, Astreal, get to wardrobe and finish memorizing your lines, your story is up first. And if I hear another word out of either of you before then I'll let Jovian and Jacqueline have some quality time with you in the next story.

Apoch and Astreal: *looks over to see Jovian and Jacqueline smiling slyly at them*

Apoch: No… please, I'll be good. I'll be good. *whimpering with fear*

Astreal: Yes, we'll behave. I promise. *nodding nervously*

Jovian: You heard him then, get going and be _good_ little girls.

Apoch and Astreal: Yes ma'am. *both then running off quickly*

LD: *sighs while putting the gun away* As for the rest of you, get ready for when your stories come up. This little Q&A is over.

*group stares at me cautiously for a moment longer then slowly disperses while Jovian and Jacqueline remain*

Jovian: We did have one more question.

LD: Of course you did, what is it? *dull expression*

Jacqueline: You mentioned in your blogs that you would be bringing in two characters from here into the next book of Chronicles of Eden.

Jovian: To play as the 'Gemini'.

LD: Yes, and?

Jovian: Well, were you thinking of using… _them_, or us for that role?

LD: The Gemini are antagonists, _bad_ girls. Which do you think? *knowing smile*

Jovian and Jacqueline: *smiles brightly and blushes slightly*

LD: *nods* Get going, I expect a flawless performance from you two as usual.

Jovian and Jacqueline: Yes master. *bows gracefully before running off together giggling*

LD: *claps hands together and looks around casually* Ok then… let's get this story started.

Fang Fang: *voice coming from behind* Excuse me, sorry I'm late.

LD: *looks over to see Fang Fang walking up wearing the girls Yokai Academy uniform* What… the…

Fang Fang: Sorry, I overslept. *shrugs with a small smile* So, where am I going to be at?

LD: … you're not in the story yet… and you're certainly not wearing that costume in it either.

Fang Fang: Costume? What costume? *looking down at himself curiously*

LD: *blank stare before turning to walk away while shaking head*

Fang Fang: Um, LordDaemon? Where are you going? What scene am I in first? Hello? Where's my dressing room, I didn't see it on the way over here. Hello?

LD: Let's just start the story already. *waving for a fadeout transition*


	2. The Perfect Shield And Sword

**The Perfect Shield and Sword**

**Catalog: Canon**

**Type: Prequel**

**Description: Origin story of Apoch and Astreal**

* * *

Up in the night sky above a village screams of terror echoed out, with smoke and red haze coming from many of the streets that ran through the hidden valley of mages. Bright lights and colorful explosions were seen erupting about while cries for help and agony were heard throughout the community that had fallen under attack.

Six mages in colored robes ran down the cobblestone street in a hurry, with two of them turning around to unleash magical bolts of fire and lightning back behind them. The two projectiles traveled a ways before colliding into a barrier of magical light, the flames and sparks from the spells clashing against the shield and blasting to the sides while the light remained strong. The two mages stared with shock before a blast of searing hot red light shot across the street, piercing through one of the caster's hearts and knocking him back into a tumble.

"No, Deklen!" his friend cried out with shock before another bolt of red light shot through his head, dropping him like a rock while their friends continued their efforts to flee. The remaining four mages ran as fast as they could, the three men and one female caster trying to escape from their village's destroyer.

"Nothing can stop that thing!" one of the men yelled out as they rounded a corner, just in time to see a powerful streak of red light raze across a building down the block and erupt into a firestorm.

"How can it be so strong, all our magic is useless against it," the female said with frightful eyes.

"It annihilated all the elders without taking a scratch, what the hell is that thing anyway?" a man said shaking his head with disbelief.

"Whatever it is, it's a real monster," the fourth mage said as they saw a figure walking out onto the street down by the destroyed building. It was a teenage girl, with long blonde hair that had a few black streaks down the back. She wore a gray skirt and a white sleeveless shirt, her arms down at her sides causally while a red glow was faintly seen in her left wrist. She had white shoes with small black bows on them, along with white socks that went up above her ankles. As she turned to look at the mages a cold glare was seen in her eyes, with the left eye being yellow and the right one black.

"What is she?" the female mage said fearfully.

The strange girl held out her hand towards them, palm first, a bright red glow streaking around her shoulder and racing towards her hand in wild swirls.

"It's going to attack again, kill it before it's too late!" one of the men cried out as all four mages aimed their hands at her. Two of them fired out powerful blasts of lightning while another launched out a blazing hot fireball. The fourth cast out bright pulses of light that raced towards the girl in small arcs like blades. All the projectiles raced towards the girl before she held out her other hand, a white glow coming from it as a barrier of light appeared before her. The mages watched with shock as all their attacks struck the shield and blasted away without even making it towards their target.

"How… how can it block all our spells… with just a simple shield?" one of the men said in fear.

"Because, I am perfect," the girl replied, her powerful charge of magical energy then firing out into a large swirling torrent of red energy. In a flash the beam seared by the mages, with two of them being vaporized with half of their bodies being annihilated in the blast while the woman was hit directly, her upper body being incinerated by the powerful magical attack as it streaked past and exploded into a house down the street. The mighty shockwave from the blast knocked the remaining mage forward onto the ground, the man looking back with horror at seeing his friends killed with a single shot by the powerful monster. He shakily looked back towards her as she walked up to him.

"No… who are you… why are you doing this?" he cried out as he scooted back fearfully.

"Just following orders," she said before holding out her hand to him again. Before he could scream she fired out another powerful blast of energy almost instantly, the red beam striking into him and detonating into a furious explosion. The girl's barrier formed before her to block the shockwave and debris while the neighboring buildings were torn apart from the force of the blast. Her hair fluttered behind her while she looked around with a cold glare in her eyes, her hand aiming out as she charged up her magic. Her shield was impenetrable to all the mages in the village, her attacks relentless, and her disregard for any life around her more than obvious.

From the outskirts of the village, atop a nearby hill, a lone man was watching as more giant explosions of fire and magical energy radiated out from the warzone, his dark eyes watching with a gleam in them while he chuckled in amusement. He wore black robes with a red belt around his waist along with leather boots, his body having a warrior's build with noticeable muscle while his black hair was sleeked back behind his head. He had a black beard on his chin just below where his mouth was set in a wide grin.

"That's a good girl," Ghaldin chuckled while having his arms crossed before him, with a silver bracelet around his left wrist.

Less than an hour later the entire village of the mages had been leveled to the ground, the houses and buildings all around lying in piles of ash and debris while smoke clouds lingered overhead, blocking out the starry sky above. Ghaldin walked through the streets with an amused grin, glancing around at seeing bodies of villagers, from young to old, lying about with scorch marks and searing holes through their bodies from his creation's onslaught.

"This was such an easy job for magical casters, I should have charged more for it after all," he laughed to himself. Stopping he then looked ahead and saw the girl walking towards him, her eyes still set in a glare while her hair flowed behind her.

"All done, this was hardly worth my time," she said with a tone of annoyance.

"True, but the warlocks in the neighboring valley paid a good amount of gold to have this land cleared out of these pests, so it wasn't completely a waste of our time," Ghaldin laughed. The girl scoffed and looked around with a low growl.

"Gold, oh goodie. So glad we got some lousy, shiny bricks after all this," she muttered. Ghaldin looked at her with discontent as the girl crossed her arms before her, her oddly colored eyes still looking around the area that she had leveled without any problem.

"Enough of your attitude and grumbling, show some respect when around your master," he spat out. The girl slowly looked back to him, and then walked towards the man, swaying her hips slightly while her bust bounced a bit with each step.

"Respect?" she asked curiously, walking up to him and gently resting her hands on his chest. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow as she tilted her head slightly.

"I allow you to use me as you wish, _master_. I kill whatever it is you desire, I protect you from anything that comes near you, I give my body to you every night however you wish," she said gently. He looked at her carefully before she growled and grabbed him by the neck, holding tightly as she glared at him.

"The least you can do is give me something fun to kill before you fuck me in the ass every night! Dammit, put me to actual use other than being your fucking toy!" she yelled out as she shook him by the neck. He growled then grabbed her hands and yanked them aside, the girl still glaring at him with anger as he held her firmly.

"How dare you touch your master like that… you insolent little being, have you forgotten your place?" he yelled out with rage. She growled as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"You created me to be perfect, why waste such perfection on weaklings such as these worthless mages? I want to kill something of great power, I want to fucking murder something that can actually fight back!" she roared. He slapped her across the face, the girl recoiling before slowly looking back to him with fury.

"I created you to be my sword and shield on the field, to do as you're told and _not_ to question me, ever!" he shouted out. She hissed at him as she clenched her fists, her eyes glaring at him as a faint red glow traced down along her arm before fading away.

"I did as you asked, these insignificant bugs are history. That precious gold is yours, _master_," she said bitterly. He narrowed his eyes and grabbed her by the throat, the girl looking at him with frustration as he yanked her closer.

"I will not say this again, do as you're told and never question my orders, do you understand? I gave you life, and I can take it away. You belong to me, that is your only place in this world, and don't you dare forget that," he threatened sternly. Her hands flinched as she slowly nodded, struggling not to scream out again. He let her go then slapped her across the face again, knocking her to the ground. She didn't cry, she didn't scream, she only looked down at the ash covered stones below as she growled quietly to herself.

"You're going to work extra hard tonight to apologize to your master, is that understood, Astroch?" Ghaldin demanded. Astroch slowly looked back to him with narrowed eyes.

"Whatever you wish of me, my _master_," she forced out through bared teeth. Ghaldin scoffed at her then looked around, examining the leveled village as the girl slowly got back onto her feet. She trembled slightly then glanced down to her hand, a glow building in her palm before fading again.

* * *

Under a sky that was fading to dusk high pitched cries echoed out from a town made of sturdy stone construction and wooden supports. Bright flashes of light along with firestorms erupted throughout the settlement as trolls of all ages were running through their worn dirt streets in a panic. Walking through the town with a dull glare in her eyes Astroch fired out powerful blasts of magic one after another, annihilating the buildings around her while her shield was held out with her other hand to defend from large spears and boulders that were being launched at her by the trolls. A few ran up to towards her with swords and tried to cut her down, the blades being blocked by the girl's flat shield as she casually turned around and fired out her magical attacks at the trolls with a bored expression. Each shot tore through the trolls violently and struck into surrounding buildings, the town being ravaged and knocked down into flaming rubble as the girl was unable to be stopped by any weapon used on her. Even the few trolls that tried to use spells of poison and fire on her met with failure as her barrier blocked any attack while her magical projectiles were unstoppable.

After the town had been reduced to rubble and ash Ghaldin calmly walked down the roads, looking around at seeing women and children slain while all the buildings were razed to the ground.

"Not bad, it only took you thirty minutes. Although I thought you would have had it done in half that time," he laughed as he walked up towards Astroch. She growled then glared at him.

"When are you going to use me for something actually worthwhile in your miserable life? There wasn't a single warrior in this town that could provide me any entertainment, this was a waste of time!" she yelled out. Ghaldin laughed and smirked at the girl.

"I wouldn't have imagined simple trolls to be a problem for you my dear little witch, after all if they were a match for you that would make you a waste of my magic," he mused. Astroch growled furiously then walked up to him.

"Your magic _is_ being wasted, _master_, by you not using me to my full potential! Dammit, I'm a perfect weapon, let me show the world that!" she roared. He slapped her across the face, the girl recoiling then slowly looking back to him while holding a hand to her cheek.

"You may be a perfect weapon, but you are a slave to me first. A perfect slave knows how to behave and act accordingly, something you continuously fail at. If you deem yourself to be such a failure then maybe I should scrap you and start anew, perhaps with a witch that will treat me like a proper master, one who gave her life and purpose!" he shouted out. Astroch held in her growl then bowed slightly while keeping her eyes on him.

"My… _apologies_, master," she said reluctantly. He scowled at her, the witch breathing out then looking down with closed eyes.

"Please… punish me accordingly for my outburst," she said softly. He grabbed her hand and yanked her forward, the witch looking to him with frustration as he held her close. He smiled coldly at her then glanced over, seeing a battered male troll slowly moving as he lay near a toppled building, a large wooden stake going through his body while he was pinned down by debris. He shakily looked over to them with weary eyes as Ghaldin chuckled.

"My my, seems you missed one. I told you to kill them all, didn't I?" he laughed as he looked to the witch. She sighed then slowly held out her hand towards the troll before Ghaldin grabbed it, the girl looking to him with wonder as he shook his head.

"Not yet, you failed in your assignment and had the nerve to speak against your master. Now you're going to have to endure your punishment before this miserable monster, to show him as his last image in life that you are a mere slave to your master. Your humiliation in front of such a weakling will be all the more for me to enjoy," he ordered before pushing the girl down onto her hands and knees away from him. She slowly looked ahead as the troll was coughing out blood, looking at them with weary eyes as Ghaldin stood behind the girl. She clenched the dirt with her hands then lowered her head with closed eyes.

"Now then Astroch, where is your place in life?" Ghaldin said as he rested his boot on her rear, the girl holding in her growl as she slowly glanced back to him.

"As your slave, my master," she said softly. He smirked and removed his boot, the girl then slowly reaching back towards her skirt. After a moment's hesitation she looked back down while pulling her skirt up over her hips.

"Please, punish me… master," she said, closing her eyes while baring her teeth. Ghaldin laughed as he eyed the girl's exposed body.

"Good little witch," he chuckled.

* * *

Astroch was running through a large meadow filled with giant sunflowers under the night sky, her movements swift as she had a focused expression.

_"AH! I'm sorry master, I'm sorry!" Astroch yelled out as she was on her hands and knees inside a dark lair, the old castle used by Ghaldin standing on the edge of a cliffside deep in the monster realm. Ghaldin growled as he stood behind the witch, holding a braided flail in one hand. He geared back and struck the flail across the girl's exposed rear, adding to the red markings from her abuse as she yelped loudly._

_"I ordered you to prepare a proper meal for your master; that does not entail serving bread and water!" he yelled at her as he whipped her again. Astroch screamed once then held in her growl, looking ahead with frustration and a few tears forming in her eyes._

_"I'm sorry, but I don't know how to cook. I was never taught how to-"_

_"Excuses! You claimed to be perfect, yet you fail me again and again! I order you to prepare dinner, and you serve me scraps! I order you to kill all of those ogres in the mountain village, and you let one escape! I order you to bark like a good little bitch, and all you do is grunt!" Ghaldin shouted as he whipped her again. After a few more lashes he walked over in front of the girl as she held in her whimpers, her anger and frustration for her master rising even higher. Slowly she looked up to him as he glared down at the girl._

_"Please… forgive me," she forced out quietly._

_"I'm losing my patience for you Astroch, you'd better not fail with this next assignment. You're going after a witch in the human world, word is she's raising an army of monsters herself, and the other witches of the monster world want her disposed of. Something about her making monsters look even more like monsters, the usual pointless dribble from those peace loving casters," he spat out. Astroch held in her growl and lowered her head, trying to ignore the harsh words about her own kind. Ghaldin scoffed at her then walked over to his desk, sitting down while looking at some scrolls he had laid out._

_"She may be a powerful caster, but you should be more than capable of bringing her down. And you had better do just that Astroch, or it will be your last failure with me," he said as he glanced to his silver bracelet. Astroch shakily got up, holding a hand over her rear as it was throbbing with pain._

_"I will not fail you," she said softly. He glanced to her then waved her off, the girl then slowly walking away while growling quietly to herself. Ghaldin looked down at the scrolls and shook his head in discontent._

_"Somehow I doubt that."_

Astroch raced through the fields of sunflowers while clenching her fists, struggling to hold in her anger from her master's abuse.

"I'm not the failure master, you are," she hissed quietly. The witch made her way across the hills of flowers then came to a stop, looking ahead with surprise at seeing dozens upon dozens of strange green plant monsters lying about dead, some of them cut apart while others were impaled with shards of ice. Astroch slowly walked towards the area while looking around cautiously, her left arm glowing red while her right wrist formed a white glow.

"What happened here?" she asked quietly while walking through the fields of slaughtered monsters. Glancing over to the side she saw a house at the top of a hill, the girl then quickly running towards it. She made her way into the building, holding out her arm as the red light concentrated in her palm. Carefully she walked through the halls, peering around slowly as she moved silently. After a while she came up to the master bedroom, the light from her magic illuminating the room with a red bloom. Her gaze rested over onto an old woman sitting in a chair facing away from her, motionless with green vines seeming to be entangled around her feet.

"You must be the headmistress of this place, looks like your garden outside has seen better days," Astroch scoffed. After a moment of silence she walked into the room towards the woman.

"I sort of expected more than a helpless old woman when I heard of a witch plotting to attack the human world. Were those weeds outside your only party trick, or can you offer anything else for some entertainment for your guest?" she asked impatiently. Again the woman remained silent. Astroch growled then walked up behind the woman, kicking her out of the chair.

"Say something you old hag, don't ignore me when I'm talk-" she started before she saw the body drop down with a thump, weeds and vines seeming to be growing into the woman's legs and lower body. Astroch stared at the body for a moment then kicked it, getting no response.

"What the… she's dead," Astroch said with annoyance. She growled then fired a shot through the woman's body, searing through the corpse and floor with a bright flash. Astroch grunted then started walking away.

"What's the meaning of this? Is this some sort of joke?" she scoffed as she walked outside of the building, surveying the fields of sunflowers and dead monsters.

"Master ordered me out here to kill, so why is there nothing here for me to kill?" she shouted out with frustration. Growling and muttering to herself she walked over to a cliffside overlooking the blue sea. She gazed around at the horizon as her hair flowed behind in the breeze.

"I can't go back to him and say she's already dead, that somebody beat me to it and showed me up. Dammit, she was supposed to be my kill. I came out here to kill something and there's nothing left but corpses," she grunted with anger. After a moment she heard voices, the witch then glancing down to seeing some teenagers camping near the shore down below. She saw a girl with long pink hair, a girl with short lilac hair, a girl with blue hair tied back in a ponytail, and a young girl with short brown hair going down to her neck. There was a boy with them with short dark hair as well, all of them seeming to be talking about something while they sat outside of their tent. Astroch looked at them with frustration then held out her hand, a bright glow forming as she charged up her attack out of sheer anger. After a pause she slowly lowered her hand, the light fading as she glanced behind her while breathing out.

"Killing weak little humans would be a waste of my power," she muttered. Looking around at the fields of fallen monsters she shrugged with a dull expression on her face.

"I'll just inform master that I killed the witch and her army as per his request, like hell I'm being punished for this," she said before walking away.

* * *

"You treacherous little bitch, how dare you try to deceive me!" Ghaldin yelled as he struck Astroch across the face, the girl dropping down onto the floor of Ghaldin's lair with a whimper. She shakily looked up to him as he glared down at her with fury.

"Did you think I wouldn't find out? Did you think you could lie to me and get away with it? You claimed to have killed that witch and her army, yet the witches that investigated the site claimed she died by magical overuse, that her summoned monsters were slaughtered by others. How dare you try to weasel out of your failure like that!" he roared.

"But master, it wasn't my fault. That witch was dead when I got there, there was nothing left for me to kill! I didn't want you upset that I couldn't personally end her life, I wanted you to be satisfied!" Astroch cried out.

"Satisfied? I've been denied my payment because you didn't kill that wretched old witch first! You've made me look like a sneaky rat to those potential clients; you've failed me yet again!" Ghaldin roared before he kicked Astroch in the face, sending her down onto the ground with a yelp. She struggled to get up while looking down with a strained expression.

"I'm sorry master, I wanted to please you. I meant no harm," she forced out through bared teeth. She cried out as she was pulled back up by the hair, her eyes slowly looking over to see him glaring at her with fury.

"Well guess what, you failed! Just as you always do! You're not a perfect shield and sword, you're just another failed creation!" he yelled out, shaking the girl by the hair. She grabbed his hands weakly as she struggled not to scream, the girl on her knees as she trembled with frustration.

"Please, forgive me, I just didn't want to upset you," Astroch said with a strained voice.

"I'm not upset, I'm furious! You've been nothing but problems for me and I'm sick of it!" Ghaldin shouted at her.

"Please, let me apologize for my conduct, I'll do anything you wish! I'll wear the dog ears and tail for you, I'll bark just like you want me to, please!" Astroch cried out, her left hand starting to give off a red glow.

"You think you can make up for all your failures with offering your body to me? I'm so disgusted with you, like hell I would allow you the pleasure of giving me yourself like that," Ghaldin snapped at her while shaking the girl by the head.

"I'm sorry! Please master!" Astroch cried out, the glow building in her wrist. She screamed as she struggled to push off the man from behind, her hands flailing at his arm weakly.

"You're hurting me, I beg of you to stop!" she cried out.

"Shut up, just shut up you miserable excuse for a witch!" Ghaldin roared as he yanked her hair back, forcing her to look back at him with a strained expression.

"Master!" she shrieked.

BLAM!

A blast of red light shot across the room and struck into a wall, exploding into a small torrent of flames as Ghaldin staggered back holding his arm. Astroch looked back with shock at seeing his expression of anger and surprise while he was holding a hand to his arm which was bleeding from her attack searing through his flesh.

"Oh… my… master," she squeaked out quietly.

"You…" he snarled with fury. She trembled and shakily shook her head.

"I'm sorry… it was an accident," she pleaded fearfully.

"You ARE the accident!" Ghaldin yelled out with rage. Astroch trembled and turned to face him on her knees.

"I'm sorry, you were hurting me, I… I didn't mean to… really…" she whimpered. Ghaldin growled as he held out his hand with the bracelet on it towards her, the witch squeaking and looking down with closed eyes.

"Get out of my sight, now!" Ghaldin roared. Astroch remained on her knees, trembling in fear as he watched her cautiously.

"I said get out of here, that's an order!" he yelled out again, waving his hand towards the door. Still the witch remained on her knees.

"I'm sorry, please…" she said softly. He looked at her with a careful eye then glanced to his bracelet. After a pause Astroch slowly got up and walked out of the room, keeping her head hung low as she growled quietly. Once she had left and the door was closed Ghaldin looked to his bracelet with caution.

_'She was able to harm me with her magic, and she could even defy my order directly. She's too dangerous like this, I can't fully control her. Perhaps I gave her too much power in her spell. It's only a matter of time before she realizes this; I can't have my own weapon being the death of me.'_

* * *

Astroch sat at the edge of her bed inside her chambers, looking at her hand with a frustrated glare as she growled quietly.

"Damn that man, using me like I'm just another tool at his disposal. I'm created for perfection, to be a perfect shield and sword in combat, and he just uses me like his little gopher who he fucks whenever he pleases. I can't believe I had to grovel for his forgiveness, if it weren't for that damned bracelet I would have killed him without a moment's pause for touching me like that. Being that bastard's little toy, I can't stand it! I wonder if all summoned beings go through such hells in life," she scoffed as her wrist lit up briefly from her power then died down. After a while she sighed and looked down with closed eyes.

"A slave… such a waste of my perfection, being his goddamned slave like this," she muttered. She stood up and walked over to her closet, looking inside at all the various outfits her master had her keep on hand.

"I could be out there, killing the greatest of warriors and asserting my rightful place as the perfect weapon that I am, but no, I'm stuck in here playing dress up for him when he's not using my limitless potential to strike down such weaklings in life," she cursed with frustration. Growling she aimed her hand into the closet, firing a blast of energy and destroying the collection of dresses and skimpy costumes she had been forced to wear in the past. She looked to her hand with a deep glare, her palm lighting up briefly as her power fluxed through her body.

"I'd rather take on a dragon then get on my hands and knees for that bastard one more time, better to die trying to be the best then sucking on his fucking dick while pretending it tastes like heaven," she grunted. Shaking her head she then looked over towards her door.

"That's it, he needs to use his creation properly, I can't stand here and let my perfection go to such wastes as this," she declared before heading towards the door. The witch walked down the halls of the castle with a focused expression, her hair flowing behind her as she marched back towards her master's main chamber.

"If he's going to use me as his toy, then the least he can do is reward me with a decent target to kill. He can't treat his perfect weapon like this," she said to herself as she rounded a corner, the girl stopping as she saw bright lights coming from under the doors ahead.

"What's he doing now?" he muttered before walking towards the chamber. She marched up and opened the door, looking inside just as a bright flash erupted from the room. Shielding her eyes she slowly walked in, closing the door behind her as she struggled to see anything.

"Master? What are you doing?" she asked. Slowly the light began to fade, revealing Ghaldin standing in the center of the room looking at something. His arm had a bandage over it while he glanced back to the witch.

"I realized my mistake, Astroch. How much of a fool I've been," he said calmly. She looked at him with wonder as he turned to face her.

"Master?" she asked softly.

"Only through seeing it for myself did I finally realize how wrong I've been with you," he said with a solemn tone. Astroch smiled slightly and titled her head curiously.

"Master, do you mean that?" she asked. He nodded as the light faded completely, with the witch staring with shock and a gasp at something.

"Yes, I see now that you are indeed not perfect, that you are not the witch I strived to create from my own perfection," Ghaldin said crossing his arms before him. Standing behind him two figures were seen, both girls the same size of Astroch.

"Master… what… what is this?" Astroch asked.

One of them had long blonde hair and black eyes.

"Who are they? What is the meaning of this?" Astroch demanded.

The other had short black hair and yellow eyes.

"I see now that too much power into one being makes them unstable, volatile, and prone to disobeying direct orders from their master. I can blame nobody but myself with your creation and failure, however, I've found a way to remedy the situation perfectly," Ghaldin said with a smirk.

The two girls wore black skirts and shirts, black shoes and white socks, and were looking at Astroch with a curious expression.

"What the hell is going on here, who are they?" Astroch yelled out while pointing to the two girls. Ghaldin chuckled and gestured over to the raven haired witch.

"My newest creation, or should I say, _creations_. The one to my left is Apoch, a true shield in nature," he said before gesturing over to the other girl.

"And her sister, Astreal, the most powerful sword I've ever forged," he said calmly. Astroch looked between the two sisters with anger then to Ghaldin.

"I don't understand, I'm both your shield _and_ sword in one, I'm your perfect creation!" she yelled out. Ghaldin laughed as Apoch and Astreal glanced to each other curiously.

"You may have been made with that intent in mind, but you are by no means perfect Astroch. I focused too much on your power to properly forge you into what I desired. I tried to do too much with too little, and it wound up being an absolute failure," he said with an accusing stare at her. Astroch growled furiously and stomped her foot.

"Stop calling me a failure, the only failure here is you!" she yelled out. Ghaldin laughed and shook his head.

"You see? Defiant and disrespectful, just as you always have been with me. I want my summoned beings to do as they're told, to know who the master is without question. So I split the spell I used to forge you into two equal halves, allowing me to focus on one particular strength each while also ensuring absolute control and obedience over both," he said with a cold smile.

"Obedience?" Astroch hissed. She growled furiously as Apoch and Astreal watched her worriedly.

"I did _everything_ you've ever asked of me, no matter how degrading and humiliating, no matter how fucking stupid it was, I did as you commanded! I've been obedient to you even though I fucking hate you with all my being!" Astroch yelled out. Ghaldin chuckled and shook his head in amusement.

"And such harsh words too, that's something else I've removed from these _superior_ models," he boasted while glancing back to Apoch and Astreal. Astroch looked at him with unbridled fury as her wrist began to glow a deep red. Ghaldin laughed again then looked down arrogantly.

"These two are under my control completely, especially within close range. They will always follow my will to the letter, and will only address me in the highest of regard. I've given them proper manners for servants, as well as arranged their power so that they can _never_ harm me, not even by a foolish accident," he said before glaring back at Astroch. He then showed a cautious expression as she was growling furiously at him.

"Accident? ACCIDENT?" she roared. In a flash she aimed her hand towards him, firing a powerful streak of energy at the man. Before he could gasp the beam of red hot light struck through his crotch and shot out behind him, striking into the wall on the other side of the room and erupting into a bright explosion as Ghaldin screamed in agony. He dropped to his knees holding his hands between his legs, crying out as Apoch and Astreal stared at him in surprise.

"How's that for an accident you bastard?" Astroch shouted out.

"Master!" Apoch cried out, holding her hands over her mouth.

"Oh my lord, are you alright?" Astreal asked franticly. He looked to her with fury as he strained not to scream in pain.

"No I'm not alright, she just castrated me!" he shouted out as he struggled not to collapse back onto the floor. He yelled out in anger then glared at Astroch.

"Destroy her at once!" he yelled out. Apoch and Astreal switched their focus to Astroch, both sisters showing determined expressions as the third witch aimed her attack at Ghaldin again.

"How dare you treat me like this, after all I've done for you, how dare you!" Astroch shouted before firing another powerful bolt of energy towards him. The light streaked towards him before colliding into a wall of light, the projectile exploding into a bright flash while the barrier remained standing strong. Astroch stared at the shield with surprise then glanced over to see Apoch holding both her hands out, a forced look of bravery on her face as she held her barrier up.

"Please don't hurt my master!" she shouted out. Astroch stared at her in shock from seeing the barrier stop her own attack, and then glanced over to where a gleam of red light caught her eye.

"How dare you attack him!" Astreal yelled as she aimed her hand out towards Astroch, a red light swirling around from her shoulder over to her palm where the energy was building up. In a flash she fired the blast towards Astroch, the witch gasping and raising her barrier with one hand. Astreal's attack pierced through the shield with a sharp strike, shattering the barrier of magical light, and struck through Astroch's shoulder, causing her to tumble back onto the ground towards the door with a cry. Astroch trembled in pain as she held her bloodied shoulder, shakily sitting up on her hand and knees.

"How… how could…" she stuttered as she slowly sat up, leaning back against the door and looking over to the witch sisters who were glaring at her. Apoch held her barrier before the three as Astreal kept her hand aimed at Astroch, her arm glowing once again as the blonde haired witch remained on guard. Ghaldin growled then looked to the sisters with a harsh glare.

"I said destroy her, now!" he yelled. Astroch held out her hand and put her other hand to her arm, focusing all her power as a bright red light swirled around in her palm.

"You won't get away with what you've done!" she yelled as she fired out a massive torrent of magical energy, the light streaking across the room and striking into Apoch's barrier. A bright flash erupted as a shockwave rippled out from the impact. Papers and dust flew about wildly as the room trembled from the explosion. Astroch slowly got up while leaning back against the door, breathing heavily as she kept her arm outstretched towards where she launched her powerful attack. Slowly the dust and light faded, revealing Apoch's barrier still standing strong. Astroch gasped as she saw her attack had failed to crack the other witch's shield, with the witch sisters and Ghaldin completely unharmed.

_'Impossible, how… how could they be so strong? It's not possib-'_

_"So I split the spell I used to forge you into two equal halves, allowing me to focus on one particular strength each while also ensuring absolute control and obedience over both."_

_'One particular strength each… that means…'_

Astroch looked over to Apoch carefully, seeing the witch standing there while holding both her hands out to forge her magical barrier.

_'She's the shield… she's the dedicated shield in the spell. All her power is focused on her one trait. Which would make her sister…'_

Slowly Astroch looked over to Astreal, the witch holding her attack aimed at the wounded girl. The glow was building up in her wrist and palm as the red light swirled along her arm to her focal point.

_'The sword.'_

"Please die!" Astreal yelled as she fired out a powerful strike with one hand. Astroch gasped and held out both her hands, focusing all her power to erect a magical barrier before her. She watched with shock as the attack from the blonde haired witch struck through the barrier with a sharp piercing sound, the light streaking past the shattering shield and striking through Astroch's heart. Astroch lurched back against the door as the blast shot through her and out into the hall behind, the witch trembling slightly before slowly slumping down along the door. Astreal lowered her hand as the glow faded from her arm, staring down the wounded witch with discontent while Apoch lowered her shield. The two sisters then quickly rushed to Ghaldin's side, the man struggling to move. He glared over at Astroch, the witch watching him with weary eyes.

"Damn… you… master…" she breathed out, the girl then sliding over and dropping down onto the ground with a thump. Her expression remained blank as her eyes were no longer focused, blood trickling down her wounds as her lifeforce flickered before fading completely.

"Master, are you going to be ok?" Apoch asked worriedly. Ghaldin growled loudly then glared at her, causing the witch to back up with a squeak.

"No I'm not ok! Dammit, you're supposed to protect me with your shield, that's the whole reason you exist! How could you let that obsolete being hit me like that?" he roared.

"I'm sorry, really I am. I got scared," Apoch pleaded with frightful eyes.

"You're the shield in your spell, act like it!" Ghaldin shouted out. Apoch squeaked with fear and nodded quickly.

"Yes master, I promise," she said shakily. Ghaldin growled then flinched as he looked down with closed eyes. Looking to his wrist he saw the bracelet that had belonged to Astroch had faded and cracked apart, the trinket crumbling into dust while a new bracelet for the sisters was now on his wrist. He then glared over to Astroch's body, holding out his bloodied hand towards it as the witch sisters watched him worriedly.

"Know this you two, you had better do as you're told to the letter. I demand perfection from my creations, those that fail me will be disposed of like the trash they are," he said coldly as fire flared around his hand. The sisters watched him fearfully as he narrowed his eyes at the fallen witch.

"You two belong to me, forever. You will do as I say, forever. And you will obey my every command without question, forever!" he roared before firing out a blast of fire, the magical projectile racing across the room and striking into Astroch's body. The wall and witch were consumed into an inferno as Apoch and Astreal watched with fright.

"Do you understand me?" Ghaldin shouted out. The sisters jumped and looked to him with fear.

"Yes master, we understand," they said in perfect unison. Ghaldin growled as he breathed out, the man shakily getting up as he looked down with a strained expression. He glanced to one witch then the other before looking ahead at the burning corpse near the wall.

"I want you two to clean up this mess, and get rid of that obsolete piece of trash once and for all. I'm going to go tend to my injury that you two allowed to happen. When I return, I want this place spotless, I want that corpse gone, and I want you two on your knees begging for me not to scrap you for your failure to protect your master!" he roared. Apoch and Astreal jumped in fright and nodded quickly.

"Yes master, right away," they said fearfully. Ghaldin slowly walked out of the room through another door that wasn't lit on fire, leaving the two sisters to look over to the fallen witch with cautious eyes.

"Sister…" Apoch said quietly. Astreal watched the fallen witch burn then looked down with closed eyes.

"You heard our master, we have work to do. We will not share our predecessor's fate, we will be perfect witches for our master, just as he wished us to be," Astreal said before walking over to Apoch and holding her gently. Apoch held her worriedly and nodded.

"I'm sorry, I got scared when she attacked. I should have reacted faster, it's my job as our master's shield," she whimpered. Astreal held her gently and shook her head.

"You weren't ready for a fight so soon, it's alright. Just remain on alert from now on; our master is expecting great things from us. We mustn't let him down again," she said, remorse and concern evident in her voice. Apoch nodded slowly then looked at her sister with worried eyes. Astreal smiled briefly and brushed her sister's hair gently, then held her close again. Apoch buried her face into her sister's shoulder and whimpered, trembling slightly as she was frightened still. Astreal gently brushed the back of her sister's head then glanced over to Astroch's body, the flames slowly dying down revealing the burnt corpse of the fallen witch that defied Ghaldin. Astreal showed a concerned expression then closed her eyes as she held her sister in their new home, hoping to spare her sister such a horrible fate.

_'We'll be alright Apoch, I will always protect you. I promise you, my dear sister.'_


	3. Outtakes (Part 1)

**Outtakes (Part 1)**

**Catalog: Non-Canon**

**Type: Clip Chapter**

**Description: A collection of outtakes and blunders by the cast during their scenes in Act I**

* * *

**Act 1 – Chapter 1:**

Sitting inside Ms. Nekonome's classroom Rason leaned over and whispered to the pretty girl at his left.

"So if I may ask, what's your name?" he asked curiously. Kurumu just looked at him for a moment then back ahead.

"Kurumu," she said simply.

"So your name is Kurumu, that's a lovely name. If I may ask, what kind of monster are you?" Rason asked with a smile.

"A succubus," Kurumu said. She blinked then slapped her head with a grunt.

"Fuck, wasn't supposed to say that, was I?" she asked looking around.

***Bleep***

"So your name is Kurumu, that's a lovely name. If I may ask, what kind of monster are you?" Rason asked with a smile.

"Sorry, but it's against school rules to reveal your identity. And just so you know, I'm a succubus," she said with a stern tone as she glanced to him. She whacked her head with a tired laugh.

"Dammit," she whined.

***Bleep***

"So your name is Kurumu, that's a lovely name. If I may ask, what kind of monster are you?" Rason asked with a smile. She glanced to him with a stern expression.

"A succu-… god fucking dam-"

***Bleep***

"So your name is Kurumu, that's a lovely name. If I may ask, what kind of monster are you?" Rason asked with a smile.

"Sorry, but it's against school rules to reveal your identity. And just so you know, I have a girlfriend," she said with a stern tone as she glanced to him. She yelled out and dropped her head onto the desk as the class started laughing.

***Bleep***

"So your name is Kurumu, that's a lovely name. If I may ask, what kind of monster are you?" Rason asked with a smile.

"Sorry, but it's against school rules to reveal your identity. And just so you know, I have a boyfriend," she said with a stern tone as she glanced to him. She breathed out in relief then looked up with a weak smile.

"Finally got that straight," she said with a laugh.

"We're still shooting!" LordDaemon called out expectantly. Kurumu looked around with surprise then buried her head into her arms on her desk with loud whine as the class started laughing again.

* * *

**Act 1 – Chapter 4:**

"Mizore…" Moka said softly as her friend was starting to cry. She walked up and offered a friendly hug to the snow girl.

"Please don't cry," she said kindly.

WHAM!

Moka backed up holding her stomach, coughing with wide eyes as the group watched with surprise. Mizore's fist was encased in ice and was held in midair, where Moka was a moment ago.

"…why …why always you Moka?" Mizore said in a cold voice as she looked up to the vampire, glaring with rage. She blinked then looked at Moka curiously as the vampire dropped to her knees coughing.

"Mizore… that was way too hard," she coughed out as she tried to breathe again. Mizore jumped and looked around nervously.

"What? I was supposed to hit her like that, right? Right?" she asked worriedly.

"Oh my god… I can taste my breakfast from this morning," Moka sputtered before collapsing down onto the floor. Everybody just stared with wide eyes as Mizore slowly walked up to the vampire.

"Moka? I'm sorry, are you ok?" she asked. Yukari just looked at the vampire on the ground for a moment then off to the side.

"Medic!" she called out.

***Bleep***

"Mizore…" Moka said softly as her friend was starting to cry. She walked up and offered a friendly hug to the snow girl.

"Please don't cry," she said kindly.

WHAM!

Moka backed up holding her stomach, coughing with wide eyes as the group watched with surprise. Mizore's fist was encased in ice and was held in midair, where Moka was a moment ago.

"…why …why always you Moka?" Mizore said in a cold voice as she looked up to the vampire, glaring with rage.

"Fuck… Mizore, what the hell?" Moka groaned before collapsing down onto the ground.

"What? That wasn't that hard, are you serious?" Mizore asked with disbelief.

"What the hell Mizore, go easy on those punches," Kurumu said as she rushed to the vampire's side.

"Moka? Are you ok?" Tsukune said as he knelt down by the girl as she let out a hoarse whimper. Yukari shook her head then looked off to the side.

"Medic!" she called out again.

***Bleep***

"Mizore…" Moka said softly as her friend was starting to cry. She walked up and offered a friendly hug to the snow girl.

"Please don't cry," she said kindly.

WHAM!

Moka backed up holding her stomach, coughing with wide eyes as the group watched with surprise. Mizore's fist was encased in ice and was held in midair, where Moka was a moment ago.

"…why …why always you Moka?" Mizore said in a cold voice as she looked up to the vampire, glaring with rage. Moka dropped to the ground crying out weakly as Rason and Tsukune rushed to her side.

"Oh c'mon, I hardly hit her that time!" Mizore whined while shaking her head.

"I can't breathe," Moka strained out as she gasped hoarsely for air.

"Geez Mizore, is there some unresolved tension between you two that we don't know about?" Rason asked the snow maiden with disbelief.

"I hardly hit her, honest!" Mizore cried out. Yukari sighed then glanced over to the side.

"Medic!" she called out while waving over to them.

***Bleep***

"Mizore…" Moka said softly as her friend was starting to cry. She walked up and offered a friendly hug to the snow girl.

"Please don't cry," she said kindly.

WHAM!

Moka backed up holding her stomach, coughing with wide eyes as the group watched with surprise. Mizore's fist was encased in ice and was held in midair, where Moka was a moment ago.

"…why …why always you Moka?" Mizore said in a cold voice as she looked up to the vampire, glaring with rage.

"Mi… Mizore…" Moka sputtered out.

"Mizore stop, please!" Tsukune called out as he ran over between them, the boy then being pushed aside by the snow girl as she marched up to Moka.

"No more… NO MORE!" Mizore yelled as she grabbed Moka and punched her towards the window, the vampire slamming against it and dropping down with a thump. Everybody looked down to her as she groaned in pain near the wall then over to the glass.

"What… but…" Mizore said looking around confused. Kurumu walked over and knocked on the glass, then sighed and looked up with annoyance.

"For god's sake, who forgot to replace the window with the breakaway glass?" she called out with discontent while Moka twitched slightly at her feet.

"Medic!" Yukari called out with exasperation.

* * *

**Act 1 – Chapter 15:**

"That belongs to my boyfriend, give it back now," Mizore demanded while standing up with narrowed eyes, the girl feeling her anger for somebody taking her boyfriend's beloved music away. The bully in question looked at her and started laughing.

"Haha! What, your girlfriend has to do your battles for you? You're as pathetic as that Tsukune kid," he laughed as he pointed to Tsukune just who looked at him with wide eyes.

"Pathetic?" Tsukune asked softly.

"Return it now," Dark said simply. The bully just laughed and pointed to him with a toothy grin.

"Or what? You try to touch me and I'll crush this stupid thing. What are you going to do, have your girlfriend fight me?" he said with a snicker. Mizore glared at him as her hand tensed up. She was getting ready to freeze him solid.

_'I'm sure the mp3 player would be ok being frozen for a bit…'_

In a flash Dark reached out and grabbed the boy's hand holding the player. The bully looked with surprise at him, and then started to snicker as Dark had his hand over his.

"Haha, careful, you don't want to break your precious toy," he said with a toothy grin.

CRUNCH!

Everybody looked in shock as Dark crushed the boy's hand in around the player, and was still applying pressure. Blood started to drip down to the floor as Mizore watched with wide eyes. The bully opened his mouth to scream and just looked at his hand in shock. Dark blinked then looked at the bloodied hand he was holding with a raised eyebrow, and then off to the side.

"Um… I thought that prop player was supposed to just crumble apart effortlessly," he questioned. The bully screamed in pain as he yanked his hand away from Dark, staring with wide eyes at the crushed mp3 player that was lodged into his bleeding palm.

"Oh my god!" Moka cried out.

"That wasn't a prop player, that was a real one," Rason said with surprise.

"Holy shit, you crushed the plastic and electronics right into his hand!" Yukari cried out. The bully screamed and ran out the door and off the set as the group looked around with confused expressions.

"Um..." LordDaemon said hesitantly, the group then looking over to him questioningly. After a long pause he spoke up again.

"Let's just… edit that shot, and use the footage. And somebody go check on that kid."

* * *

**Act 1 – Chapter 23:**

"Kurumu don't!" Yukari yelled out with fright at her friend who had used the love-struck potion. Kurumu looked back and over to Rason who just stared back at her.

"Um, you ok Kurumu?" he asked nervously.

She just stared at the boy with eyes that gazed deeply into his.

"You feeling ok?" he asked curiously.

Her tail appeared behind her.

"Um, Kurumu?" he again asked nervously.

Her wings sprang forth from her back. The other girls eyed her curiously while Dark and Tsukune glanced from the succubus to their angel friend with caution.

"Kurumu?" Rason asked again backing up a step.

"Rason…" she breathed out as she stood up. The boys just looked at her as she slowly climbed over the table.

"Rason…" she said softly. The angel just stared at her in wonder.

"Rason…DO ME!" she yelled out as she lunged at him at high speed. Before the angel could say a word he was tackled to the ground by a _very_ excited succubus.

"What's happening?" Mizore asked worriedly. Yukari was just watching the scene with wide eyes. The girls heard screams for help from a boy, and moans and purrs from a girl. Yukari's jaw dropped as she watched while Rason's cries escalated. The girls glanced to each other worriedly then back to Yukari who was staring wide eyed at something.

"Yukari?" Moka asked afraid to know. They heard a ruckus behind them then more screaming.

"Oh… dear…" Yukari said shaking her head.

"What's she doing?" Mizore asked worriedly.

"She's trying to rape me!" Rason yelled out with fear.

"Meow! Give it to me angel boy!" Kurumu yelled out seductively.

"Wait a minute, she's actually raping me!" Rason yelled out again in a panic as clothing was heard being torn apart.

"Fuck yeah, let's do this!" Kurumu cheered out.

"Seriously! She's going too far!" Rason cried out desperately.

"I'm going to milk you dry angel boy!" Kurumu called out with lust.

"What the fuck! Why isn't anybody stopping her?" Rason shouted out with shock.

"Yes! Yes yes YES! Oh GOD YES!" Kurumu called out with unbridled passion.

"For god's sake, somebody get her off of me, she's literally raping me!" Rason called out.

At this point Moka and Mizore were just staring at Yukari with disbelief and shock while the young witch was slowly shaking her head.

"Um… Kurumu? That's… not in the script," Yukari said weakly.

"Yeah baby, fuck yeah!" Kurumu yelled as she vigorously rode the angel in front of everybody.

* * *

**Act 1 – Chapter 9:**

Mizore closed her eyes and let Dark hold her at her dorm room doorway. Without even thinking her arms went around him and pulled him closer. Time seemed to stop for her as the silent boy kissed her gently. After what seemed like forever he backed up, allowing her to breathe again. She just stared at him, amazed that he did that. He gently placed the lollipop back into her open mouth, her blush being bright on her face as the candy rolled to the side of her mouth.

"I needed to know," Dark said, his voice being soft and gentle.

"Know what?" Mizore asked under her breath.

"That what I felt for you was real," he said with a small smile. Mizore saw it clear as day, the boy actually smiled at her. It seemed like an impossibility given his personality, but it was indeed a genuine smile. After a moment it disappeared, yet his eyes still looked at her the same.

"Please sleep well Mizore," he said in his normal tone. Mizore stared at him in a trance then blinked, and then glanced to the side.

"Um… what was my line again?" she asked with an embarrassed smile.

***Bleep***

"Please sleep well Mizore," Dark said in his normal tone. Mizore nodded and smiled dreamily.

"I will now beloved," she said softly. She gasped then held a hand to her mouth as she laughed, shaking her head as Dark backed up while looking up in amusement.

"Sorry, sorry, I got this, I got this," Mizore said leaning against the doorway.

***Bleep***

"Please sleep well Mizore," Dark said in his normal tone. Mizore stared at him with a lustful smile then spat out her lollipop to the side and leapt into a kiss with him, hooking her leg around his as she kissed him furiously.

"Mizore! That's not in the script! Down girl!" Kurumu's voice called out as laughter was heard all around.

***Bleep***

"Please sleep well Mizore," Dark said in his normal tone. Mizore nodded then grabbed Dark and yanked him into the room, quickly shutting the door behind. A moment later Dark came out laughing while Mizore kept trying to pull him back with a playful smile.

"C'mon, make sure I sleep well," she begged with a smile.

***Bleep***

"Please sleep well Mizore," Dark said in his normal tone. She nodded and slowly held out her hand to his crotch, caressing it as she leaned closer and winked at him.

"You too," she purred. Dark started chuckling as Mizore tilted her head playfully at him.

"That's not what you're supposed to do Mizore!" Yukari shouted out.

* * *

**Act 1 – Chapter 6:**

A girl's scream echoed out through the hallway causing the group to stop. Even Dark started to look around, noticing something was off somehow.

"Did you hear that?" Tsukune asked out loud.

"I did, but where did it come from?" Moka asked. Before anyone could make a guess Apoch ran down the hall and hid behind Dark who just watched her with a blank expression. He blinked then looked down to see her arms holding him around his waist.

"Apoch, let go of my crotch," he said flatly as the witch smiled timidly up at him.

"Apoch!" Mizore yelled out.

***Bleep***

"I did, but where did it come from?" Moka asked. Before anyone could make a guess Apoch ran down the hall and hid behind Dark who just watched her with a blank expression. He again looked down as Apoch held her hands to his rear.

"Apoch, let go of my butt," he said flatly as the witch glanced up to him with a wink.

"Apoch, goddammit!" Mizore yelled out again.

***Bleep***

"I did, but where did it come from?" Moka asked. Before anyone could make a guess Apoch ran down the hall and hid behind Dark who just watched her with a blank expression. She pressed her breasts against his back repeatedly while leaning forward on her toes.

"Apoch, stop acting like Kurumu," Dark said flatly.

"Apoch, what the fuck, I'm standing right here!" Mizore yelled out.

"What do you mean acting like me?" Kurumu shouted out insulted.

"Care to join me for a cup of tea after this Mr. Dark?" Apoch asked seductively as she kept pressing her breasts against his back.

* * *

**Act 1 – Chapter 3:**

"Ok, I'll stop," Kokoa said gently while still surprised, being held against the wall by Dark with her arm being poised to be broken by the demon. All eyes just blinked as the group heard what could possibly be the first time she said something like that. Dark released her and, upon doing so, she spun around and backed against the wall. Her eyes were wide with wonder as she stared at the boy who stopped her rampage so quickly.

"Who are you anyway?" she asked with some arrogance returning to her voice.

"My name is Dark Kuyumaya," he said before he then turned around and began to walk to his chair. Kokoa stared at him curiously for a moment.

"That's an odd name," Kokoa said with a raised eyebrow. Dark got to his chair and brushed splinters off of it, then sat down, with the chair instantly breaking apart causing him to collapse down onto the ground. Everybody started laughing as Dark sat up, looking around at the broken chair with a raised eyebrow.

"That… wasn't supposed to happen, was it?" he asked flatly.

***Bleep***

"That's an odd name," Kokoa said with a raised eyebrow. Dark got to his chair and brushed splinters off of it, then sat down. He jumped back up with a grunt then reached back, and pulled out a wooden splinter from his rear.

"Dammit," he muttered as he tossed it away, with everybody else laughing again.

***Bleep***

"That's an odd name," Kokoa said with a raised eyebrow. Dark got to his chair and brushed splinters off of it, then sat down. Kokoa scoffed and walked towards him to look him right in the eye.

"What's your problem anyway? Do you know-" she started before tripping, falling forward onto Dark with the chair breaking and both of them collapsing onto the ground. The group started laughing once more as Dark grunted with frustration and picked out another splinter, while Kokoa did the same from her rear.

"Ok seriously, where are we getting these cheap chairs from anyway?" she barked out while stumbling back to her feet.

* * *

**Act 1 – Chapter 36:**

Ruby looked through the paperwork in her hands while standing before the headmaster's desk with a sharp eye, with Apoch and Astreal walking up from behind her.

"Ms. Ruby? What's the matter?" Astreal asked.

"Is there a problem again?" Apoch asked worriedly. Ruby sifted through the papers and shrugged.

"I'm not sure, these are blank," she said holding them up and waving them slightly.

***Bleep***

"Ms. Ruby? What's the matter?" Astreal asked.

"Is there a problem again?" Apoch asked worriedly. Ruby sifted through the papers and shook her head.

"I'm not sure, this is the script for the last chapter," she said with annoyance while glancing off to the side where snickering was heard.

***Bleep***

"Ms. Ruby? What's the matter?" Astreal asked.

"Is there a problem again?" Apoch asked worriedly. Ruby nodded while looking at the paper in front of her, and then glanced off to the side.

"Yes, who the hell drew a picture of me with smelly lines rising up from my body? Gin, I see you laughing back there," she called out while putting her hands to her hips.

***Bleep***

"Ms. Ruby? What's the matter?" Astreal asked.

"Is there a problem again?" Apoch asked worriedly. Ruby just looked at the paper with a dull stare.

"I'll say, Gin! Why is there an up-skirt picture of me in this? What the hell?" she yelled out before looking off the side with a glare, while laughter was heard nearby.

***Bleep***

"Ms. Ruby? What's the matter?" Astreal asked.

"Is there a problem again?" Apoch asked worriedly. Ruby threw the papers down then glared over to the side with fury.

"Goddammit Gin, stop replacing my script with the ones from Heaven's Lost Property!"

***Bleep***

"Ms. Ruby? What's the matter?" Astreal asked.

"Is there a problem again?" Apoch asked worriedly. Ruby growled then glared over to the side at Gin along with Apoch and Astreal who showed great annoyance.

"Yes, somebody get him out of here! He replaced my script with a written fanfiction for My Little Pony!" she yelled out with anger while laughter was again heard in the background.

* * *

**Act 1 – Various Chapters:**

"Good morning newsies!" Rason called down as he swooped towards the group. He crashed into the ground with a yell, the group looking at him with surprise as Dark appeared underneath him from a black wisp.

"Dammit Dark, I thought you were supposed to be waiting by the tree, you know I can't see you," Rason barked out as he struggled to stand again.

***Bleep***

Inner Moka glared at Mizore with unbridled rage while Tsukune lay at her feet severely wounded from the snow girl's strike.

"**How dare you strike down Tsukune. I'll kill you for that!"** Inner Moka shouted, the sheer rage clear in her voice. She ran towards the ice maiden who was starting to get up, and kicked her hard in the stomach, sending her up into the air. Before she got any higher Inner Moka grabbed her leg and spun her around, then launched her through another tree and sending her smashing into the ground.

"**I'm going to tear you apart! How dare you take him from me!" **the angry vampire roared. She dashed to the snow girl again. Mizore just looked up at her impending doom, and only one thought crossed her mind as she wavered slightly.

_'Go ahead; I don't deserve to live anymore.'_

"**DIE YOU BITCH!"** Inner Moka yelled as she launched herself into a flying kick aimed at Mizore's head, the snow girl looking with empty eyes and waiting for death. Before the kick could land Inner Moka's attack stopped suddenly, with Dark reappearing from a black wisp as he flew back into a wicked tumble. Everybody watched with wide eyes as he collapsed down and remained motionless while his mp3 player bounced further away.

"Dark?" Mizore asked.

**"Um, I thought he was… over there," **Inner Moka said pointing to the side. Mizore ran over to Dark with worry while Inner Moka looked around puzzled.

**"Right? I was supposed to come in from this direction at Mizore, right?"**

"Dark? Dark, say something," Mizore said as she tried to budge the boy while he lay on the ground out cold from the vampire's kick.

***Bleep***

"Who gets the lovely girls that were part of Tsukune's harem? They shouldn't have to be all alone now that Tsukune's taken right? I myself am available, so…" Gin said with a sly smile. Before continuing he jumped out of range of Kurumu's fist, which nearly connected to his jaw. The girl looked at him with murder in her eyes as he backed away with his hands held up defensively.

"Whoa, easy girl, I was just testing the waters. If you're not ready to move on, I can dig it," he said with a smirk and a nod.

"Testing the waters?" Rason yelled out, furious that Gin just tried to feel up Kurumu right in front of him.

_'I should skin him alive!'_

Gin then glanced over to Mizore causing her to look at him with an uneasy frown. He casually walked over towards her.

"If you're ever ready for a man to take care of you, I'll gladly-" he started before colliding into something, the wolf tumbling to the ground along with Dark who appeared out of a black wisp.

"What the hell, you're not supposed to be standing right here!" Gin barked out as they stumbled back to their feet.

***Bleep***

Tsukune began to climb inside the first tower towards the top, the boy racing up the spiral staircase with determination. He managed to climb up one story before minions started to fly through the walls with fierce crashes. They circled around the boy and eyed him closely.

"Fine then, bring it!" he yelled as the dark monsters charged him. He dashed to one and sent a strong punch to the face, shooting him back out of the hole in the wall he entered from. He jumped up to kick another behind him, sending the monster into the wall with a loud crack. Two more minions dashed him and swiped at him, one of them hitting his head and sending the crimson eyed boy to the ground. He bounced down and jumped back up to kick the minion. It dodged aside and punched him in the gut, sending him back into a tumble. Before he hit the wall he crashed into something and collapsed down onto the ground along with Dark who reappeared with Mizore, the two appearing from a black wisp.

"Dark? Dammit, what the hell are you doing on this side of the room?" Tsukune yelled out with frustration as he started to get up. The black minions all around just looked to each other with shrugs while Dark and Mizore helped each other back up.

"You're not even listening to your music in this scene, how can you not know when your cue is?" Yukari's voice cried out with disbelief.

***Bleep***

"Nothing happened you guys, he passed out last night when I drank too much of his blood when we got here," Moka sobbed while Tsukune lay on her bed, severely drained of his blood from the night before.

"Wow, you are just taking every drop from him aren't you?" Rason asked while rubbing the back of his head.

"Always wondered if this would happen," Kurumu said softly while looking at Tsukune.

"What's going on?" a soft voice came from behind. The group looked over to see Mizore peeking in from the doorway. She slowly walked into the room, then collided with something and stumbled down to the floor. Dark appeared from a black wisp under the snow girl as everybody looked at them with frustration.

"Dark! You're supposed to come in _after_ her, not before!" Kurumu shouted out.

"We can't see you man, don't just stand in our way like that!" Rason yelled out.

"Would somebody just put a bell around his neck or something?" Ruby's voice called out from nearby with exasperation.


	4. A Fairy Tale

**A Fairy Tale**

**Catalog: Non-Canon, crossover**

**Type: Prequel**

**Written By: MetalGeneral02**

**Description: Set during Dark's tenure in Fairy Tale and before the events of ****MetalGeneral02**'s fanfiction stories Rosario Vampire X and X2

* * *

It was a dark winter night; the streets of Yamaguchi city were void of any living person at that moment, except one, who happened to be wandering with a newspaper in hand, searching for somewhere to deliver him a nice, warm mocha. He eventually found a café that was still open and ordered his mocha, whilst waiting, he sat down and glanced through the newspaper, until he came across a familiar face in a picture about the giant monster Alucard being stopped in the human world, taken by a nearby civilian.

"Dark Kuyumaya…haven't seen him in ages…not since he left Fairy Tale…hmm…"

Knifelife, real name John Smith is a freelance assassin, lately been associated with the growing cult known as insomnia, being hired often by them to eliminate those who opposed them.

"Quite interesting… that guy was quite the soldier…but man did he whine a lot about killing that little kid, jeez, of all the things to complain about…I usually complain that a kid I was gonna kill managed to scurry away like a little rat…personally I think my complaint's more valid…" he muttered before chuckling to himself. As he thought about the story in the newspaper, the memories from his past tenure in Fairy Tale came flooding back to him.

**Location: Fairy Tale H.Q**

**Time: 3 years, 4 months and 5 days ago**

Knifelife walked out of the conference room with a bored look on his face. After being lectured with the other new recruits, they all headed down to the cafeteria for lunch. He took a seat close to where the food was being served, and whilst eating his meal, noticed a green haired female walking past his table, not that he was going to let what he considered pretty good eye candy get away so easily.

"Well hello there, what fire of hell did you emerge from, cuz baby your so damn freaking hot!" he stated whilst standing in front of her.

"Get lost creep!" the female yelled before kicking John straight between the legs.

"Oh….that felt good….well, as good as a kick in the crotch could possibly get..." he spluttered out whilst trying to get his breath back. "Can you at least gimmie your name?! he yelled out as she was storming off. "Take that as a maybe later…" he muttered before standing up. He took a few steps before a man tapped his shoulder, causing John to turn around.

"You might wanna be careful with how you talk to her boy, let's just say it might not end well for you if you don't".

"Oh really? And why's that?" John fired back at the man, who simply chuckled.

"She has friends that might take exception to her being…perved on" the man stated.

"Just who are you anyway?" John asked.

"Name's Kenzo, I'm one of her friends.." he said before going quiet.

"Ah, and what you gonna do, threaten me to leave her alone? I've the freedom to go after any girl I wan…" John said before noticing a knife being held to his throat, and a dark aura radiating behind him.

"I despise those who don't treat women right" the guy whispered into John's ear before letting him go. "You mistreat any female in Fairy Tale again, I'll make sure this knife goes somewhere the sun doesn't shine" The male released John from his grip, then took his leave, leaving John and Kenzo alone in the cafeteria.

"Hmm…that guy's interesting.." John muttered. He and Kenzo were the last ones remaining in the cafeteria as lunch had just ended, so John made his way to the sparring room.

"Hmm…ok, John Smith, you will be partnered with…Dark Kuyumaya, our guest instructor for today." The instructor shouted, causing John to chuckle when he seen his opponent.

"Hmm... interesting choice…this will be fun" he said, he then smirked. "Break a leg partner…or allow me to, either way" he taunted, causing Dark to glare at him.

"Don't underestimate me punk" Dark growled.

"One of our best agents vs. what seems to be a very promising rookie…this guy slaughtered a village of Werewolves baring on cub….should be interesting to see these two match up" the instructor though into himself.

"You know man, after I'm done kicking your ass, I think I'll celebrate with that green haired girl, seems like someone who'd be into some kinky shit." he arrogantly taunted with a smirk, after hearing that Dark lunged at him, managing to grab him by the throat.

"Never let me here you talk about a woman like that again or I will..." Dark growled before being interrupted by John flipping him by his arm onto the floor, which he then followed up with by taking a small knife from a pocket located on his jacket sleeve and pointed it at Dark.

"Fights are all about psychology, you let your opponent in your head? You lose, simple as that" John stated as he stood back to let Dark up, who took the opportunity to rise and attempt a punch aimed at John's head, though John ducked, and the two traded blow by blow after Dark kicked the knife out of John's hand, John attempted a flying dropkick, only for Dark to counter it by grabbing his legs, slamming him to the ground, dragged him up by his head, punched him in the gut, jumped over his head and positioned his arms for his now signature hold, placing one arm underneath John's jaw and the other on his head, with one movement in this position Dark could easily break his neck, which John figured out very quickly.

"I…concede..." John declared to the instructor, who stopped the fight, and managed to get Dark to let go. John and Dark begrudgingly shook hands and left the room.

John never saw Dark again after that, the closest he got was being given an assignment to find him after he had left Fairy Tale, but failed. Due to this John was kicked out of Fairy Tale. Because of the way he had parted with the organization, John felt somewhat happy about them being defeated by Dark and disbanding. He relished at the thought of a rematch with the shadow demon, but knew there was a slim chance of it ever happening. The waitress delivered him his mocha, which he took with him as he once again walked down the streets of Yamaguchi, en route to his next assignment given to him by Insomnia.

"Dark Kuyumaya…if I ever got one more fight with you…I'd be the happiest S.O.B in the world" he chuckled as he opened a portal with his portal device given to him by insomnia, before leaving Yamaguchi for what would be the very last time…..

He arrived in Tokyo and began walking to the location he was ordered to go to when he seen a familiar face running away from the Police along with a group of monsters wearing the Youkai academy uniform.

"Hehe, he hasn't changed…I'll make this assignment quick then maybe I'll go up to him…see if he's gotten any stronger" John chuckled at the thought and arrived at Insomnia's H.Q, not knowing he'd never get a chance to make that idea into a reality…


	5. Welcome To Fairy Tale

**Welcome to Fairy Tale**

**Catalog: Canon**

**Type: Prequel**

**Description: Felucia's first day at Fairy Tale**

* * *

Driving down a street at night a black car traveled through the urban distract of a human city. A few other cars and trucks passed by, their headlights illuminating the inside of the vehicle as it made its way towards a large conglomerate tower near the edge of the business district. As light shined through the windows two figures were seen. One of them was a man with short black hair which was scruffy around a bald spot at the top of his head. He wore a patch over his right eye, his other eye colored black as it watched the road ahead of him. He had a black mustache, and wore a red shirt, black jeans, dark green boots, and had a worn belt around his waist. Next to him a girl was sitting back in her seat with her feet propped up on the dashboard and her arms behind her head, wearing her preferred attire of black shoes, long black jeans, and a white t-shirt with a black leather jacket worn over it. Her long light green hair was combed straight behind her while her blue eyes glanced around at the passing buildings and warehouses.

"Alright, so you remembered your papers, right?" Kenzo asked as he glanced to his friend.

"Yeah yeah, I filled them out last night," Felucia said with a bored tone, still watching the passing sights without a care.

"And you remembered to fill out all the parts in full detail, right?" Kenzo asked as he looked back ahead.

"Yes, I filled them out all with _excruciating_ detail after your _constant _nagging last night," Felucia said with an annoyed tone. Kenzo glanced to her then looked back ahead again.

"So where are they?" he asked. Felucia rolled her eyes and then reached into her pocket, pulling out a crumbled up ball of papers, and casually held it up.

"Got 'em right here," she said plainly. Kenzo looked at the papers with a wide eye then up with a loud groan.

"What is wrong with you? Those are your entrance documents and monster background, we're supposed to hand those in when we arrive, remember?" he asked with frustration. Felucia shrugged then pocketed the ball of papers without a care still.

"Remind me again why I should care?" she asked plainly.

"Why should you care? We're trying to join Fairy Tale, remember? The monsters fighting to put an end to the human menace that's plaguing this world, the group that we wanted to join because we're noble demons from hell, ring any bells?" Kenzo asked expectantly. Felucia yawned then glanced to him.

"So why can't we just go around killing those pests ourselves? I can't die from any of their weapons, I could wipe out this entire city if I wanted to," she said with a shrug. Kenzo rolled his eye then glanced back to their carrying bags, with one of them being a sturdy suitcase with a silver chain wrapped around it.

"You and I both know you _can_ die Felucia, a mere human child could snuff you out if it got its hands on your artifact. Besides, aren't you a proud demon from hell, like you're always bragging into my ear every day?" he asked dryly.

"Damn straight I'm a proud demon from hell, but what does that have to do with me taking orders from other weaker monsters when I could just go out there and deal with the human menace myself?" Felucia asked with annoyance.

"For starters, you would stop in your tracks at the first bar you came across, not to mention you have a little problem with focusing on your- Felucia!" he called out as he realized the girl was again looking out the window at the passing buildings.

"You don't have to shout, I'm right next to you," she scoffed with a bored tone. Kenzo sighed then looked ahead with a dull expression.

"Look, I'm just saying that joining Fairy Tale would be our best move. They can keep your artifact safe, and even supply you with the means and weapons to get around in the human world with to-"

"Oh yeah, that reminds me," Felucia interrupted him with, looking back over to him with a bright smile.

"So when do we start using those guns and rockets they have? Oh! They have tanks too, right? And bombers? They have to; they have all those cool things that humans use against each other. When do we get to play with those?" she asked eagerly. Kenzo sighed then glanced to her.

"As soon as we arrive, get registered with your _paperwork_, and prove ourselves worthy of helping these brave monsters in their fight against the humans," he said simply. Felucia blinked then quickly pulled out her crumbled up papers, franticly trying to flatten and straighten out the pages on the dashboard. Kenzo shook his head with a sigh then looked back ahead.

"And please try to show some class in front of their officials, for once," he said flatly.

* * *

"Holy shit, that's a fucking big tower," Felucia said in wonder and an impressed nod.

Felucia and Kenzo had parked in a large lot across from a towering building near the edge of the business district. It was a tall skyscraper that reached high up towards the night sky, one that had a unique logo that faced out towards the metropolis. It was a giant insignia comprised of two fox tails in a loop, the golden symbol adorning the sleek black tower. Felucia whistled as she brought out her suitcase and held it back over her shoulder with one hand, her eyes looking up at the towering corporate building while Kenzo brought out two duffel bags and slung them over his shoulders.

"Again, show some class Felucia, we want to make a good impression with the entrance committee," Kenzo said shaking his head. Felucia glanced to him then looked back ahead at the building.

"So this is where we're staying now? Not bad for a new home, wonder if they have room service," she said with a small smile forming.

"Not quite. I take it you didn't read your instruction book from Fairy Tale that we received; otherwise you'd know that Fairy Tale recruits are stationed in various districts in human cities. Provided we pass our entrance exams here we'll be shipped off to wherever Fairy Tale wants us to go," Kenzo said with a shrug. Felucia looked at him curiously then showed annoyance.

"That fucking blows, what a horrible way to treat those like me. I'm going to be a great asset to Fairy Tale's fight against the humans, and they won't even offer me a lousy penthouse or anything?" she said with discontent. Kenzo sighed and shook his head as he started walking towards the building.

"You know what, how about I go register first, so that they don't think we're together," he said flatly while walking away. Felucia looked at him confusingly then followed after.

The two walked into the large lobby of the building through the glass doors, with dozens of people seen inside walking around or talking amongst each other. The large lobby had marble tiles and elegant pillars around the walls, elevators on the right side, and stairs on the left. There were a few other entryways around that led to other offices and a lounge along with a security station near the back that led off into a restricted area which was blocked off by a few armed security guards. There was a large area set aside with couches and a big screen T.V., with other people sitting around watching a sports game. Kenzo and Felucia glanced to each other then walked through the crowd towards the reception desk. Sitting at the front desk two women were typing in their computers while phones were ringing. One of them glanced up to Kenzo and Felucia as they approached the desk.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked. Kenzo nodded then held two fingers together and held them sideways over his heart, with Felucia doing the same.

"Just checking in," Kenzo said calmly. The woman looked at them for a moment then glanced quickly to the side before resuming her work. Kenzo and Felucia looked over to see a hallway to the right leading out behind the main lobby, with two security guards standing at attention along with a woman who was writing in a clipboard.

"C'mon, and watch your mouth," Kenzo said quietly before the two walked over towards the hall. As they walked over together the guards watched them carefully while the woman glanced to them.

"Can I help you?" she asked curiously.

"Yes, we're here to sign up with Fairy Tale," Kenzo said politely.

"Are you now? Well, our applications are available on our website, however we don't accept walk-in interviews, sorry," the woman said before looking back to the clipboard.

"We're not here to ask for a stupid desk job lady, we're here to work with _Fairy Tale_. You know, with those that are like _us_ for the _greater cause_," Felucia said carefully. The woman glanced up to her instantly and stared for a moment then over to Kenzo. He nodded in agreement with a smirk. The woman nodded slowly then glanced behind her.

"I see, do you have your proper papers with you?" she asked carefully before looking back to them. Kenzo nodded and pulled out a perfectly folded set of papers from his shirt while Felucia proudly held out a set of papers that were crumpled and loosely stacked together. The woman merely raised an eyebrow at Felucia before taking the papers and looking through them. Felucia and Kenzo glanced to each other then looked around curiously while the woman sifted through their paperwork.

"Alright then, please proceed this way," the woman said handing their papers back. Felucia and Kenzo walked past the woman and guards down the hallway that led deeper into the building. After a while they came up to a bolted door with an armed guard standing outside, the man holding a shotgun which was strapped around his shoulder. Felucia and Kenzo held up their papers, the guard nodding then tapping the door with his gun three times. It unlocked from the other side and opened inward, the guard motioning the two to proceed. They walked into a large room before a guard closed the door behind them. Inside the room were dozens of other people standing around talking amongst themselves, some dressed in casual human attires while others were wearing more exotic robes or old military uniforms. The tall room had a small walkway above near the wall that connected two upper floors together, and standing on the walkway four figures were seen, each wearing a Fairy Tale insignia pin over their hearts. One was a woman in a business suit complete with black tie, the assistant holding out a clipboard for her superior to read. He was an older man with a pistol holstered at his hip, one who had a serious expression on his face. Standing on either side of them were a man and a woman, each wearing a black long coat and pants, watching over the crowd with blank expressions. After a moment the head officer faced the crowd below him while holding onto the railing casually.

"Attention new recruits," he called out, with everybody stopping and looking up to him. There was a long silence as the man just eyed over the group while his assistant looked down with closed eyes at his side.

"Congratulations," the man said with a calm smile forming. He nodded and looked around at the group as everybody watched him curiously.

"Congratulations to all of you, for taking pride and answering the call for our world. For stepping up to defend our way of life, for being true supporters in our noble cause, and for having the courage to stand and fight in the face of annihilation. You're here because you want to help make a difference, to help our many races and dying worlds to survive, to fight for our right to live. You've shown yourselves to be the fighting spirit the monster realm needs to persevere, to take back what is rightfully ours. So congratulations to all of you, for taking the first step towards making our dreams come true," he called out before clapping. His assistant and two supporting agents started clapping as well. The crowd smiled and nodded while clapping in response, with Kenzo doing so while Felucia just looked around casually. The officer finished and looked around at the crowd with a calm smile.

"You've all come here because of a common goal; to rid the world of those that bring evil, and to restore it to its former glory. We here at Fairy Tale respect each and every one of you brave souls that wish to take up the fight alongside us, and want to thank you all for merely coming here tonight," he continued.

"Fairy Tale!" a man in the crowd cheered out while holding up his fist.

"We're ready to fight for our future!" a woman called out with an excited hop.

The officer chuckled and nodded as his assistant glanced to him.

"Now, before you join our organization we will be performing private examinations for all of you, to assess your potential and skills before assigning you to a district that could use your services. Please remember that while we will _never_ turn away promising and dedicated candidates such as yourselves, not all of you may qualify for working in the field with our agents. However, there is a place in Fairy Tale for each and every one of you, and everyone who helps out is just as much a part of reclaiming our future as the rest of us," he said gesturing around at the crowd. The female agent at his side stepped forward and looked around with a calm expression.

"Greetings, I am Hotora Yumia. Ladies, I'll be meeting with each of you personally in my examination room, please have all your paperwork ready, and for the sake of getting through all the interviews in a timely manner, please reserve all small talk for later," she said in a professional tone. Felucia looked at the woman with a raised eyebrow while the male agent stepped forward.

"Hello, my name is Guron Leofonza, and I'll be handling all the male examinations. I'd like to remind all of you down there to keep it civil while here in our corporate HQ and to be ready when called upon for your exam. I'd also like to remind you that there is little tolerance for fights between fellow operatives here in Fairy Tale. Try to keep yourselves in check if you wish to remain here," he said firmly. Kenzo glanced to Felucia as she yawned with a bored expression. The head officer held up his hand to quiet the room down as everybody turned to him.

"Alright, please proceed to the waiting hall to your left for your agent to call you in, and remember to answer every question truthfully. There are no secrets here amongst our comrades; we are all family here at Fairy Tale. Dismissed," he called out. The crowd started to leave through the double doors to the left as Hotora and Guron started to walk out above.

"More meat for the grinder," Hotora said flatly.

"Ten bucks says every guy I interview is going to think they're the next top agent," Guron muttered while the head officer nodded with a dull expression and looking at his assistant's clipboard.

"I know what you mean. I hate being stuck here with this job and these low class monsters," he grumbled before the two walked off as well.

* * *

Kenzo dropped his duffel bags down next to his bed, looking around the small dorm room he was assigned to for the night. A simple bed, desk, lamp, and ceiling fan furnished the small living space as he sat down. He breathed out and looked down to his hand, admiring the twin fox tail insignia pin he had received from his recruiter. Smiling proudly he pinned it to his shirt, standing up and looking over to a small mirror mounted over the desk as he examined himself.

"Well done, Kenzo ol' boy, I knew Fairy Tale would still have use for an old demon like yourself," he chuckled.

From his door thunderous pounding was heard, the man glancing over to it with a dull expression.

"Gee, I wonder who that could be," he said dryly before walking over and opening the door, seeing an enraged Felucia standing there who was fuming with anger.

"This… is… horseshit!" she yelled out, her voice echoing out through the hall of the dormitory. A few other recruits looked out from their doors at the commotion while Kenzo sighed and leaned against his doorframe.

"Let me guess, you didn't make the cut for a field agent?" he asked flatly.

"A receptionist. They asked ME to be a fucking receptionist! What the hell is wrong with them?" Felucia raged while stomping her feet.

"No kidding, you have horrible people skills; that would be just plain awful for business," Kenzo commented while shaking his head.

"I can't believe this crap, how could they not want me out in the field? How could…" Felucia started before she saw Kenzo's pin, the girl then pointing to it with surprise.

"You? You got to be a field agent but not me? What the fuck is up with that?" she cried out. He glanced to it then back to her with a shrug.

"For starters, I told them about my years in the field with human weaponry before, not to mention that my smokescreen skills would prove useful when under fire. Secondly, and this is just a guess here, but I didn't piss off the recruiter who interviewed me. I take it the interview didn't go so well with you?" he asked plainly.

"It's not my fault she was undressing me with her eyes, I can't help that I look like this, I was manifested this way! Somebody had to set her straight regarding her manners with me!" Felucia yelled out while holding her hands to her hips.

"Going to assume she didn't do anything of the sort with you, go on," Kenzo said flatly.

"Not to mention she thinks I don't work well with others, that I'm too arrogant and thickheaded, and that I would be a danger to all those around me because I seem like the 'reckless and stubborn' type. Can you believe that bitch?" Felucia cried out with frustration.

"If I say yes…" Kenzo questioned carefully.

"On top of all that she had the nerve to assume that I have no experience at all with dealing with humans! I gave a perfectly clear example about the guy I smashed into the dashboard of his own car before shoving that bastard and his ride off the cliffside towards the sea down below because he called me a tramp!" Felucia continued on with anger while stomping her feet.

"That's because you were trying to steal his car after throwing his human girlfriend over into an adjacent car. I mean yes, you seriously hurt her, she didn't quite go through the window too well, but she lived as well as her boyfriend after the human paramedics arrived along with the police. And you weren't even trying to kill them from the start because they were human, you just wanted his car because it matched the color of your eyes," Kenzo said shaking his head.

"Whose side are you on?" Felucia yelled out at him with frustration. Kenzo sighed and looked down while rubbing the back of his head.

"Look, maybe if you calm down and-"

"Calm down? Calm DOWN?" Felucia roared. At this point the halls to either side of them were filling up with other Fairy Tale recruits and staff as they watched the extremely pissed off girl shouting at the top of her lungs.

"Yeah, sorry, forgot who I was talking to," Kenzo said flatly.

"I came here to help rid the world of humans and assert myself as a noble demon from hell itself, not to answer phone calls and talk to fucking businessmen like some goddamned greeting doll! I have my demonic pride you know, I'm better than this!" Felucia raged.

"Well what are you going to do about it then? Quit? Just walk out of here and prove to them that you don't have what it takes?" Kenzo asked accusingly. Felucia looked at him with frustration then down as the man shook his head.

"If you want to just walk out of here Felucia, then go ahead. I'm staying though; I'm going to help out however I can. Even if I got a desk job or assigned to be a lousy janitor I would still stay here, I want to be a part of much more just like I know you do," he said firmly. Felucia glanced up to him as he crossed his arms.

"You go on and on about how you're a proud demon from hell, well then start showing it! You may have near-invulnerability on your side but that alone doesn't make you a perfect agent. You have to be capable of more than just taking a few bullets and getting back up again to make a difference in this world, is that something you're saying you can't do?" he asked accusingly. Felucia backed up and shook her head worriedly as Kenzo walked out into the hall while watching her with a stern expression.

"No, I can, I know I can. I know I'm made to be an agent of Fairy Tale, I'm sure I can handle it," she defended.

"You're never going to become an agent in this organization by simply cruising through on your demonic power alone, you need to rise up even higher than that. If you really want to earn an agent status then work for it, don't just throw another tantrum because you didn't get your way in life," Kenzo said firmly.

"But… what can I do now? I'm stuck working the front desk for the district HQ in Ashton City, I'm going to be stuck there forever now," Felucia moped. Kenzo smirked and shook his head.

"Figures I'd be stuck with you again," he mused. Felucia looked at him curiously as he leaned back against the doorframe casually.

"I've been assigned there as well, as a field agent in training," he said with a shrug. Felucia looked at him with saddened eyes.

"You always have all the luck, it's not fair," she said shaking her head. Kenzo smiled sympathetically and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Look, you may not be a field agent now, but you can still become one someday. This isn't how your life is going to be forever, just show Fairy Tale that you're capable of much more," he reassured her. She breathed out and looked down with closed eyes.

"I bet they only want vampires or other S-Class monsters as their top agents anyway, the fucking selection process is probably rigged," she muttered. Kenzo chuckled and shook his head.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that. I heard a mere kid is the top agent of Fairy Tale, no older than you are even," he said with a shrug. Felucia looked to him puzzled from that remark.

"What? A kid, like me?" she asked. Kenzo nodded then walked into his room, pulling out a book and tossing it over to her.

"Read that tonight, it's the field reports from our fellow agents, ones meant to be used as guidelines and examples of what kind of performances are expected of us new trainees. I'll let you borrow that tonight, read it over and check out what the top agents in this club can do, and tell me in the morning if you think you have what it takes to match them in the field," he said with a smirk. Felucia looked at the book curiously then to Kenzo with a raised eyebrow.

"Is this just another trick to get me to read more? I keep telling you I'd rather watch videos of this stuff on the web if I can," she said flatly. Kenzo shook his head with a calm smile, with Felucia then looking back to the book with a curious eye.

"Read it over Felucia, and if in the morning you still want to cut out of Fairy Tale you can. But I think you have what it takes to make it here, if you set your mind to it," Kenzo said with a nod. Felucia smirked slightly and shrugged.

"Well, I am pretty awesome," she said modestly. Kenzo showed a dull expression then walked up to the door.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that. Goodnight Felucia," he said. She nodded and started walking away, looking at the book in her hands with a bored expression.

"Yeah, night," she said simply. Kenzo started to close his door, the man looking out to seeing the girl walking down the hall while her long green hair flowed behind her.

"I hope she at least makes it past the first page," he said before closing his door.

* * *

The next day a bus with tinted windows was rolling along, the black vehicle moving from city to city as it made its stops at different corporate buildings. Riding on the bus dozens of recruits were seated as the vehicle drove through the streets of a human city. Kenzo glanced to his side with a raised eyebrow, surprised to see Felucia _still _reading the book with eyes of wonder. She had her nose stuck in the book since she went to bed last night, after she woke up, and even during the complimentary breakfast from Fairy Tale. While other agents and officers were giving speeches and explaining the company's goals her eyes were fixated on the reports of the top agents in Fairy Tale.

Or rather, of one in particular.

"Have your read this Kenzo? Look at this, he single handedly took out a group of traitorous monsters that tried to break into a Fairy Tale cooperate headquarters and steal from the bioengineering department, all by himself, with just a freakin' sword," Felucia eagerly said while keeping her eyes on the book, nudging Kenzo repeatedly.

"No, I haven't, you haven't given me back my book yet… or stopped reading it for that matter. I didn't think you would be that engrossed with it to be honest, it is after all a book," Kenzo said with a curious expression.

"Holy shit, he was even the leading operative who took down that necro wizard Malek. That bastard was the one who was trying to raise that army of the undead to fight against Fairy Tale. And… yep, used a sword then too, dang, he's got some fancy tastes in weaponry," Felucia said with an impressed nod. Kenzo leaned over and read the reports as well while Felucia was in the process of reading them for around the 20th time.

"Looks like Fairy Tale's been sending him all around the area with all sorts of tasks. Escorting VIP's, eliminating rogue and traitorous monsters, killing human spies and hunters, silencing rival cooperate leaders, looks like he's even been assigned for multiple assassinations in the monster world. What the… he has a 100% success rate? How can that be, nobody's perfect," Kenzo said with a wide eye.

"He is… he's absolutely perfect," Felucia said with an adoring smile forming.

"That can't be right, they probably omitted any failures he might have had just to keep him as a prime example for new recruits," Kenzo reasoned.

"No, he really is perfect," Felucia said as she flipped back to the first page regarding the top agent in Fairy Tale. Kenzo read the bio curiously.

"Odd, there's not much written about him," he commented.

"I love a mysterious man," Felucia purred.

"He's a shadow demon? He's a summoned being, how can he be the top agent though? Wouldn't his master be the top agent for controlling him?" Kenzo asked puzzled.

"He doesn't have a master; he's a free shadow demon. Free to kill at will," Felucia said with a loving smile.

"How can he be a free shadow demon? Summoned beings can't exist without a master," Kenzo questioned.

"He can, he can do anything," Felucia said dreamily.

"He even outranks two vampires? Who the hell is this kid anyway?" Kenzo asked with surprise. Felucia sighed then looked out the window.

"Dark Kuyumaya, now _that's_ a demon," she said with way too much passion in her voice. Kenzo looked at her with a raised eyebrow as the girl was swaying slightly in her seat with a blush on her face.

"Felucia? Are you ok?" he asked. She giggled then looked back to the book with an eager smile.

"He's the best demon out there, and is at the top of Fairy Tale in every regard. What I wouldn't give to have his mark over my heart, oh my god I got chills just thinking about it!" she squealed with delight. Kenzo chuckled amusedly and shook his head.

"Right, I'm sure the top agent in Fairy Tale would love to mark your heart, provided you're not at work answering phones at the front desk," he chuckled.

"That's it!" Felucia cheered out, looking up with a bold smile while other recruits around them were groaning with annoyance from the extremely loud girl on the bus who wouldn't shut the hell up.

"What's it?" Kenzo asked.

"Dark deserves the best, the absolute best for his wife. And who better to fill that role than I?" Felucia stated proudly.

"Um, anybody else in Fairy Tale? Or from anywhere else for that matter? You're kidding, right Felucia?" Kenzo asked dryly. Felucia growled with anger then glared at him.

"No I am not kidding! I'm dead serious, what makes you think this is some sort of joke? I can't let this guy be nabbed by some other ungrateful bitch; we're destined to be together! I saw him first!" she yelled out.

"No you haven't, you've never seen him before in your life. And you never will either, he's Fairy Tale's top agent, he's always out on high-ranking assignments like the rest of the best operatives are. Besides, the guy's an all-star, he could probably have any girl he wanted," Kenzo said with a shrug. Felucia looked back to the book with a determined expression while Kenzo sat back in his seat with a sigh.

"I only gave you that book so you could get inspiration to push yourself to greater things in life, not to-"

"You did inspire me Kenzo, and I'll be sure to invite you to me and Dark's wedding for that as thanks," Felucia said confidently. Kenzo just stared at her with a mix of disbelief and genuine concern for the girl. Felucia nodded then looked up with a focused gaze.

"This was a sign, the inspiration I needed to reach my full potential. My new purpose, my mission," she declared.

"Mission?" Kenzo asked weakly.

"Yes, I'll become a perfect agent in Fairy Tale, just like him. I'll show him that I'm just the girl he needs as his wife, that I'm the only one who deserves to bear his precious demonic mark. I'll do whatever it takes to rise through the ranks, and I won't stop until he sees that I'm his soul mate," she stated proudly. Kenzo just stared at her while a sweat drop formed on the back of his head.

"Um, that's not quite what I had in mind as inspiration for you," he said shaking his head.

"Hey, you said it yourself you thought I had what I takes to make it in Fairy Tale, didn't you?" she asked accusingly at him.

"Yes, and I'm seeing the horrible repercussions of my words and am truly sorry for warping your impressionable little mind," Kenzo said with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't give me that crap; you know I'm quality agent material and so do I! Well mark my words Kenzo, I'm going to earn my status as an agent, but I'm not going to stop there. I'll rise up through the ranks and earn something more valuable than any status or pin could ever give. I'll earn Dark's heart, the only treasure in this world worth fighting for!" Felucia declared as she stood up and struck a daring stance.

"Would somebody shut that bitch up already?" a guy shouted out.

"We tried two miles ago, remember? Her head grew back after we blew it off," another guy added with frustration. Kenzo slumped down in his chair and held a hand over his eyes with a tired expression while Felucia laughed proudly, oblivious to the fact that everybody was shouting at her to shut up.

* * *

After the bus arrived at Ashton City's district HQ a few recruits walked off and towards the building, looking around the city sights with wonder. They started to make their way around the building towards a larger hall used for special events located on the side of the tall corporate structure.

"After we get registered here we should probably try to find someplace nearby to live. That Emperor's Palace place seemed like a nice spot to stay, certainly high-class," Kenzo suggested. Felucia kept looking around then back to Kenzo with a curious expression.

"Can we rent out the lover's suite at the top?" she asked. Kenzo looked back to her with surprise as he stammered something.

"What? The lover's suite? You and me, stay… _there_? Why?" he asked erratically, his mind envisioning a scantily clad Felucia motioning him towards a large red bed that was shaped into a heart, the doll demon crawling on all fours on the bed while purring at him with a seductive smile.

"Well I need a nice place to crash and to bring Dark to, and what better place than a lover's suite at the top of a grand hotel?" Felucia asked with a shrug. Kenzo staggered slightly then looked at her with annoyance.

"Would you focus on reality for a minute here? We need a real place to live around here. And you're not going to see this guy ever Felucia; he's Fairy Tale's top agent and also a shadow demon. He's got to be the most hard to find guy in the world, you'll never even catch a glimpse of him," he said with agitation. Felucia scoffed at him and looked back ahead with a grunt.

"That's it, you're not invited to the wedding," she snapped back.

The recruits entered the assembly hall and looked around to seeing others walking around, talking with each other about their new positions within the organization.

"Alright Felucia, if you're going to get anywhere you need to show some class here. Stay focused here, and try not to say anything stupid," Kenzo mentioned, looking over to Felucia who was looking up thoughtfully. She blinked then glanced to him with a raised eyebrow.

"What? Did you say something?" she asked. He sighed and looked down with a dull expression.

"Would you _please_ stop thinking about Dark and concentrate on the here and now? Get it through your thick head, you are never going to meet this guy in person," he said with exasperation.

"Attention!" a voice called out. Suddenly all the recruits around the hall jumped a bit then quickly parted to clear a path through the assembly hall. They all stood at attention and saluted while Kenzo and Felucia looked around puzzled while standing in the middle of the hall.

"Um… what's going on?" Felucia asked before they looked over to the side. She blinked then stared with shock as her jaw dropped, seeing three figures walking through the hall towards them. One was a taller man with short black hair and a gun holstered at his hip. Another was an agent closer to Felucia's age who had medium length black hair that was combed neatly around his neck and blue eyes. He wore black fingerless gloves and had a sword sheathed at his hip. And the third was also a boy of that age who wore dark clothing along with wearing earbuds while having an mp3 player clipped to his hip. He had short dark hair while his dark brown eyes looked ahead with a careless expression.

"Oh… my… god," Felucia squeaked out.

"Is that…" Kenzo said with wonder. He quickly jumped with surprise then darted off to the side next to the other recruits, facing the higher ranking officers at attention while raising his hand in salute. Felucia however stared with wide eyes at seeing the officials walking towards her.

"It's him…" she said before a large smile formed on her face.

"Felucia, get over here and stand at attention, now," Kenzo hushed out quickly.

"It's him… Dark Kuyumaya," Felucia said with adoring eyes.

"Felucia," Kenzo snapped at her through his teeth.

Dark and the two other agents walked up and stopped as the girl stood there staring at them with an excited smile. Other recruits around the hall were watching her with disbelief as the officers just looked at her curiously, except for Dark.

"Felucia, Felucia!" Kenzo called out as he waved her over to him. Felucia twitched then leapt forward, embracing Dark in a large hug as the other recruits stared with wide eyes.

"Oh my god! It's really you! It's really you Dark!" she cheered out. The other two agents watched with surprise while Dark continued to stare ahead over the girl's shoulder with a blank expression. Kenzo stared with shock as he turned pale while all the other recruits watched with stunned expressions. Felucia hugged Dark tightly then leaned back as she smiled at him with loving eyes.

"Sir, Felucia Sonsta at your service! Ready to serve you however you wish!" she called out enthusiastically.

"Who is this girl?" the older agent asked looking at the doll demon with discontent and puzzlement.

"I believe she just told us, Felucia Sonsta," Cyrill said with a shrug.

Felucia stared at Dark with adoring eyes while he continued to look past her. After a moment his eyes slowly glanced over to her, his expression still remaining blank.

"Just tell me what to do Dark, and I'll get it done! I'll never let you down comrade!" Felucia cheered out while holding onto him. After a long pause of uneasy silence he finally spoke up.

"Get off of me," he said simply. Felucia blinked then jumped back with a nervous smile and a small laugh.

"Right, whatever you ask of me. Please, it's just such an honor to finally meet you; I'm your biggest fan! You have no idea how thrilled I am to finally meet you face to face like this!" she exclaimed with a hop. Dark just looked at her for a moment then raised an eyebrow.

"I have a rough idea," he said flatly. Felucia laughed and smiled bashfully at him. The older agent scoffed and walked up to Felucia, grabbing her by the shirt and pulling her up to face him.

"What do you think you're doing approaching us like this? Have you no respect? Know your place and stand aside when your superiors are walking by!" he shouted out. Felucia looked at him with surprise before Dark reach over and grabbed the man's hand, then applied pressure causing him to yell and drop the girl. She stared at Dark with wonder as he glanced back to the official with narrowed eyes.

"If I ever see you handling a woman like that again I will kill you where you stand, am I clear?" he demanded. The older man cringed and nodded while Cyrill chuckled amusedly. Dark let go of the man's wrist then looked back to Felucia with a blank expression.

"Stand aside, we have someplace we need to be," he said. Felucia continued to stare at him with adoring eyes. After a pause he drummed his fingers on his leg next to his player.

"Now," he said with a tone of impatience. Felucia nodded eagerly then hopped over to the side next to Kenzo, quickly saluting him with a proud smile. Kenzo merely glanced to her with disbelief as the girl's eyes remained fixated on Dark. The three superiors walked off as the recruits stood at attention, all of them then looking to Felucia with stunned expressions after the three officials had left.

"Felucia, what the hell were you thinking?" Kenzo cried out. Felucia looked off towards the exit where Dark had left with a hungry smile. She licked her lips and nodded as everybody was staring at her with wide eyes still.

"My ovaries just exploded," she said to herself with passion. Kenzo stared at her with absolute disbelief before she looked over to him with a determined smile.

"I'm going to be his wife, just you wait and see. His mark will belong to me and me only!" she declared. Kenzo opened his mouth to speak, paused, and then failed to see the point with reasoning with this girl before he started to walk away. Felucia laughed to herself then looked back towards where her idol had left, determined now more than ever to become an agent of Fairy Tale and prove herself to Dark.

"You'll see Kenzo, I'll earn Dark's perfect mark and his love, even if it's the last thing I ever do."


End file.
